


The Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, NES Godzilla Creepypasta
Genre: A few scenes are eerily similiar to some of the content in System Shock 2, Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, But there will be survivors, Crossover, Gen, Horror, Mainly from an OC's POV, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, There will be death abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: FE: Awakening / NES Godzilla Creepypasta crossover with (sort of) slight System Shock 2 elements; also Alternate Reality fic. In the year 10000, a promising recruit officer for the United Army Force (UAF) discovers that a planned expedition for them goes horribly wrong, and she must find the reason behind the catastrophe.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Have you ever heard of the NES Godzilla Creepypasta? Have you ever played Fire Emblem: Awakening? How about System Shock 2? What if you combined the NES Godzilla Creepypasta monsters with the cast of Fire Emblem: Awakening, added in an alternate universe / reality schtick, then put in some shamelessly probable plagiarizing from System Shock 2 and you get THIS!
> 
> It's also my first attempt at a sci-fi horror fanfic, so feel free to give me some helpful advice.
> 
> By the way, I'm using the original Japanese names for the FE:A characters.
> 
> I also do not own Fire Emblem, nor do I own the NES Godzilla Creepypasta (owned by Cosbydaf, of course!) or System Shock 2.

_My name is Lilia._

_The year is 10000 AD._

_It is also the year that I had enrolled in the United Army Force, UAF for short._

_You see, since I was in middle school, I began studying alien language, and after graduating from college, I briefly served as an astronaut, and during a brief trek on Mars, I was able to communicate with the aliens that resided there._

_It wasn't easy to master such a language, but I felt as though it was my most special gift._

_Sure, I was decent at studies, but not good at athletics, but talking with alien creatures was perhaps a good reason why I signed up for the UAF._

_On the day I got accepted, I received a letter that wrote the following:_

**_Dear Lilia,_ **

**_Congratulations, you have been officially enrolled into the United Army Force._ **

**_As a recruit, you will be joining 15 others in the official recruit team, led by Flavia. On the other hand, you will be sharing a room with fellow recruit Melissa, a navigator in the UAF._ **

**_In fact, you couldn't get anymore luckier: we are planning an expedition into a group of six mysterious planets 500 miles south from Mars, where our compound is located._ **

**_We even took notice of your ability to speak with aliens on different planets; we shall seek the opportunity for you to interact with them, in order for us to communicate with them better._ **

**_Commander Fauder will be anticipating your presence once you arrive on Mars._ **

**_On behalf of the UAF, welcome aboard._ **

**_Signed, Vice Commander Paris_ **

_With a spring in my step, and a song in my heart, I travelled to Mars, where I was eager to get to know the majority of the officers in the UAF._

_Unfortunately, what I didn't realize, was that prior to my arrival, they had already come across one of them, and something was clearly wrong with some of the staff._

_The commander Fauder, as well as the doctor Raimi, and even vice commander Paris, were noticeably wounded, and had been speaking rather strangely._

_It was because that the UAF actually made their way to one of the planets, which happened to be the red one in the middle, since Fauder was too eager to begin the expedition. But an army of menacing creatures stopped their progress, and as the UAF retreated, Fauder, Raimi and Paris were injured, and eventually began to develop some sort of willingness to serve that said army._

_To make matters worse, almost all of the recruits disappeared, leaving only me and Melissa. Nevertheless, everything seemed to be okay back at the compound..._

_...right?_

**The Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**


	2. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey, I'm back! BTW, the cover seems pretty fitting, don't you think? Spooky, but awesome. ^.^
> 
> Also, here's some more information on Lilia if you're curious.
> 
> Age: 23
> 
> Height: 5'5''
> 
> Weight: 120 lbs
> 
> Hair: Light blond, slightly shoulder length
> 
> Eyes: Blue
> 
> Oh, and as the story progresses, there will be blood...and death.

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****Begin log** **

**Lilia, 09/09/10000, 9:05 AM**

Well, this is my first log up on this starship, and frankly, I have a lot to tell you. What happened early morning was clearly a sign of trouble for not only myself, but for the rest of the UAF.

I was fast asleep, planning to awaken at 7 am so that I can get dressed and have breakfast with everyone else at the cafeteria. You see, I share a room with Melissa, who was supposed to be one of the navigators for the expedition.

What expedition, you ask?

First things first, Paris explained to me that there were a group of six planets 500 miles south from where we were. The names of the planets are as follows: the red planet in the middle is Zenith, and surrounding it were five more planets: Pathos (blue), Trance (light green), Dementia (white), Entropy (yellow), and Extus (purple).

Unfortunately, Paris also explained to me that before I even showed up at the compound, Fauder insisted that they start the expedition in Zenith first, instead of Pathos. It was considered a big mistake, and the UAF didn't realize that the creatures living on Zenith did not take too kindly of us humans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Fauder, 08/28/10000, 9:34 AM**

I am tired of waiting; it is time that we start our expedition as quickly as possible! Being commander of the UAF, I was hellbent in getting the attention of the world, making them believe that we located uncharted regions in space.

Of course, I had to persuade Paris to cooperate, and he ended up obedient to my command. We start now on Zenith, the most majestic of these planets...

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arrival on Zenith, Fauder immediately took notice of a large, tower-like building, and headed straight for it, much to Paris and everyone else's dismay. They all went after him, and when they finally found him, he had a wound on his right shoulder, and despite Licht's attempts to bandage up the wound, Fauder refused any medical attention.

When everyone returned to the complex, Fauder allowed the wound to consume him, physically and mentally, until he came across Paris and attacked him, and Paris unwillingly ended up being under the strange, deadly power that also possessed Fauder. Then Fauder went after the head doctor, Raimi, and she would also become possessed by that very same power.

They all knew that the creature that gave Fauder that ugly wound was a being of great mystery...and great evil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Fauder, 08/29/10000, 9:34 AM**

Hmmm...this wound is starting to expand, and at the same time, I am starting to change. Soon, the Hellbeast and his men will make their way to the compound, to kill those who refuse to believe in me.

Unless Paris can make up his mind...he's next.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Paris, 08/29/10000, 11:45 AM**

My head is spinning, not to mention it hurts like hell. That damn wound that Fauder gave to me is taking his toll on me, but at the same time, it's giving me a whole new outlook on life.

It seems that Fauder could use...an...ally to collaborate with, someone who the Hellbeast can trust. And in spite of all this pleasure...it's giving me great pain. I've tried to catch up with Raimi for an operation, but somehow, she seems disinterested, and has been out of her mind, as well.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From that point on, Fauder stayed in his quarters, able to telepathically communicate with the creatures from Zenith, while Paris suffered, refusing to join Fauder on becoming allies of what they called...the Hellbeast. But Raimi, on the other hand, had something sick and twisted in store for the recruits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Raimi, 08/30/10000, 9:03 AM**

The Hellbeast has communicated with me! He told me that I must use humans to harvest more monsters that will travel to Zenith, and that gives me an idea.

I know! I'll use four of the recruits as test subjects...yes...let's see...a-ha! Lucina, Eudes, Serena and Azur are perfect; they are able-bodied and capable of conceiving and nurturing the creatures!

I shall pair Eudes with Lucina, and finally Azur with Serena. Yes...this is too perfect...

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Under the commands of the Hellbeast, Raimi was able to kidnap Eudes, Lucina, Azur and Serena, and the day after that, all four recruits disappeared, and all the other recruits were afraid, except Melissa, who knew that something was very wrong. She retreated to Entropy, where she communicated with the recruits to get out of Mars and return to Earth as quickly as possible.

Despite her pleas, the rest of the recruits disappeared, and Flavia, in charge of the recruits, was confused as to where they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Flavia, 09/01/10000, 3:03 PM**

This is a message to Raimi.

I hate to be a bother, but where are Lucina and Eudes? And where are Azur and Serena? It seems that they've disappeared, and I don't know where they are.

They probably must have travelled to one of those planets to find some relics, or something.

But still, I am very concerned about their whereabouts. If you can, please reply.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finally showed up a few days prior to the 9th, I realized I was the only recruit in the compound, and that Flavia was noticeably angry and upset. When I asked her where Melissa was, Flavia said that she was in Entropy.

I tried to contact Melissa, but she never responded. Since all the recruits, excluding her and me, had vanished, she was wallowing in despair, but I remained hopeful that she'll contact me.

Thankfully, Liz offered to be my roommate, and despite all the chaos that was going on, including the rumored attack on the compound courtesy of the Hellbeast's army, I had to stay strong. No matter what.

Until that morning, on the 9th...

Just as the clock was about read 7:00 AM, the sound of a siren blared, and I jolted awake, proceeding to put on the standard UFA women's uniform (a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black jacket, a blue skirt that ended at the knees, and a pair of black pumps). When I exited my room, my communicator watch suddenly flickered, and a voice began to speak.

"Lilia! This is Melissa! I researched the security cams in the compound back on Mars, and it seems that something has gone very wrong. A huge, red monster and his army of creatures are raiding the compound. Everyone must evacuate, including you, in order to risk getting killed! Hurry to the hangar, and board a starship!"

It was Melissa! I knew she'd talk to me!

As I began my journey to the hangar, I saw what appeared to be a young woman with red hair, knocking on one of the doors.

"Sean! Hurry up!"

"Allright! Allright! Give me time to wake up!"

"I'll wake your butt up if you don't hurry!"

The young woman then glanced at me and asked, "You must be the new recruit, right? I would love to talk, but Sean and I have to get out of here!"

I nodded, before making my way from the hallways of the dorms, to the main hall, where I heard a scream belonging to one of the female officers, Emerina, I presume. She was being chased by appeared to be a crawling, spider-like creature that was beige in appearance.

It turned its head to look at me for a brief moment before he continued to pursue Emerina, then blots of blood decorated the walls. I eventually came across a more unsettling sight: Frederik was fighting what appeared to be small, flying red creatures, telling Smia to escape, but he was overwhelmed by the growing number, and pecked to death, while she ran off with tears in her eyes.

I wanted to help them, but I couldn't. I had to escape at the expense of everyone.

Nevertheless, I finally reached the hangar, and taking one of the starships, I jetted out of the compound, and now I'm here, in between Mars and the six planets. As I glanced at the set of planets, I began to strategize on which planet to go, before Melissa spoke again.

"Good! Now that you're on board, you must choose which planet to travel to. I highly suggest Pathos, and chances are, you'll find survivors that escaped the compound. Good luck!"

Heeding Melissa's advice, I headed straight for Pathos.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Pathos!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. Pathos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but the profile on Melissa. Other than that, thanks for waiting!
> 
> Age: 23
> 
> Height: 5'6''
> 
> Weight: 119 lbs
> 
> Hair: Dark brown, long, ends at waist
> 
> Eyes: Grey

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Miriel, 09/02/10000, 6:04 PM**

It is said that this Hellbeast has several minions that are faithful to his cause, but also has many more underlings, although these particular underlings are located on the planets of Entropy, Extus and Zenith. However, the seven minions of the Hellbeast happen to be located on specific planets.

Speaking of the Hellbeast, there must be some kind of legend in space that involved him...maybe he lived in a kingdom that he rebelled in...?

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/09/10000, 11:30 AM**

Hey, it's me again, and I'm here to explain what it was like on the first of the six planets.

When the starship had landed on Pathos, I was quick to obtain a space suit needed for the trip, as exiting out into the planet without the suit will prompt you to suffocate and die. Once I donned the space suit, which had the UAF emblem on the back, I exited the starship.

Once outside on Pathos, I noticed that it was a mountain range, with abundant blue mountains. When I looked up, I also discovered what appeared to be Zenith; the very same planet that the Hellbeast resided in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Sort, 09/09/10000, 9:34 AM**

I've decided to set up camp here. It seems that none of those bastards will find me or Nono. But while I was setting up a fire, Nono claimed that she found odd orange stuff surrounding what appeared to be a cave, so she went off. I tried to warn her, but she just didn't listen. God, she's so annoying at times...

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strangely enough, there weren't any signs of life. As I continued my investigation, I found what appeared to be a blue crystal, then Melissa's voice rang through the communicator watch.

"These differently-colored crystals that you'll find on each planet delivers a different kind of beam bullet from the space guns that you are equipped with. In this case, the blue crystals , once installed into the space guns, can emit blue beam bullets that can freeze your enemies. The crystals can easily be very handy, since they deliver beam bullets of various inflictions."

"Good. I'll be sure to use them whenever I can." I replied.

When my investigation was nearing its end, I found a UAF officer sitting near a small fire. It appeared as though he set up camp, and it was clear to me that he was in hiding from the Hellbeast.

However, he also appeared to be sleeping, and just as I approached him, he awoke, and glanced at me while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The officer appeared to be Sort, and as he stood up, he began to speak.

"I managed to escape from the compound without getting killed by the Hellbeast, including several others, but everyone else is now dead. All I do know is that one of the survivors happens to be Chrom; he's located in Zenith, trying to stay away from the Hellbeast and his army as he can. Lilia, if I were you, I'd contact him soon."

Just then, an strange monster with electrical wires as a body had been hearing the conversation, and as it flew to the campsite, it targeted both me and Sort.

"Oh shit...Lilia, get out! I'll take care of this sucker myself!" he told me.

I managed to get out of there, leaving Sort alone to deal with the odd creature. Unfortunately, for him, the monster's one of the drill-like tentacles went straight into his chest, and as he fell to the ground, the creature briefly took a look around before it immediately disappeared.

As I caught my breath, I was reminded of Nono on the log that I heard from Sort. I went further until I found the entrance to the cave, surrounded by orange, honey-comb like...things.

When I entered the cave, a chill went straight up my spine as I began to search for Nono, all the while avoiding the glances from the tumor-like walls that resembled eyes. At the same time, Matango-like spawn were everywhere, except on the ground.

They all looked at me as though they wanted to eat me, and one of them nearly landed right in my face. Luckily, I was able to get the little jerk off, before I heard a strange crying sound.

I went deeper, until I saw a young girl in a spacesuit, crying her eyes out. It was Nono, and when she looked up at me with bulging eyes, she spoke.

"Lilia, help! Nono just wants to go home!"

I was able to lend her a hand, and as she stood up, we ran out of the cave together, avoiding the creatures as quickly as possible. Once we reached outside the cave, Nono gave me a hug, and was about to express her gratitude, when a lanky, jelly-like crystal blue monster that almost looked like a mummy with with long arms and legs, with a brain-like head and one red eye, came running towards us.

The monster suddenly grabbed at Nono, and as she screamed, I shot at it, but it used its free hand to push me away hard. I hit the ground, and as I looked up, it was running off, with her still in his grasp.

I clenched my teeth, and began my search for the two creatures. First, I decided to go after the monster with the drill-like tentacle.

Returning to the blue mountains, I managed to locate it. The name of the creature that I will reveal in this log is known as Cyrcuit; due to its appearance.

It had olive green limbs and a head with the same color, and had three pieces of dark tealish-colored armor, but on the last one, olive green wires on each side appeared to be dangling. There was even a drill on its head, which made me believe that if I didn't dodge the attack coming from it, I would be killed in an instant.

Despite the fact that it flew with grace, I was able to use my space gun with the blue crystals inside to temporarily freeze the drills, and used normal ammo to shoot at the wire-like body in between the tea armor. Cyrcuit would collapse to the ground, hitting the ground in three separate pieces.

Just then, Melissa's voice shot through my communicator watch.

"It appears that this is one of the Hellbeast's seven minions. However, once the minions are all defeated, they will strike back by merging together as a single entity, hellbent for vengeance. But the Hellbeast also has more minions that are not on the same rank as the one you beat."

Thanking her advice, I went after the other monster, that had been holding Nono hostage. Unfortunately, when I got there, it had pinned her to a rock, suffocating her with one of its limbs before dropping her to the ground.

I will now refer to this creature as Gelbrain; it had a lanky, mummy-like appearance with long arms and equally long legs. It was colored in a swirl of white and blue, and had a brain-like head with a red eye in the center.

Despite the fact that it was running and jumping around as though it was having a seizure, constantly swinging its arms at me, even pushing me to the ground with one of them, I was sure to avoid a fate similar to poor, innocent Nono's. I used the blue crystal-equipped space gun to temporarily freeze one of its arms, and took the time shoot at its eye with the normal bullets.

Then Gelbrain got really made, and his movements became much more erratic than ever. I narrowly dodged every attack from its arms, before I was cornered. Luckily, I shot the blue crystal-infused bullets onto its legs, so that it stood perfectly still.

I used the remainder of all my normal ammo on his eye, and once it was defeated, its eye began to swell, and, along with its head, blew up. Now, it seemed that Pathos was finally at peace.

But just as I was about to return to the starship, a large, red creature with spider-like legs, a scaly body, slender arms, and a horrifying face, who nearly every member of the UAF claimed was the Hellbeast, came out from hiding behind a mountain, and began its pursuit of me. When I was near the starship, I heard a low, bellowing sound, and I hardly had the time to turn around; I had to get back in the starship as quickly as I can!

Upon entering the starship, I quickly kicked it into gear, and it flew away from Pathos for good. However, it seemed the red creature grimaced, but was confident in finding me once more on Trance.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Trance!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. Trance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Soiree, 08/31/10000, 2:15 PM**

I feel that something is very wrong in this building; it seems that Fauder is under some sort of possession, and oddly enough, so are Paris and Dr. Raimi. Worse, Fauder could infect others within the compound!

I have got to find out what the hell is going on; and I don't care if those bastards invade the UAF compound. I want answers, and I want them _now_.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/09/10000, 2:20 PM**

I have successfully made it out of Trance alive, and so I will explain further about this particular planet.

The first thing I noticed was that after going through several rock-like obstacles, some suspended in air, and some on the ground, there was a large, green temple, probably because the color of the planet was indeed green. With my spacesuit on, I took a small breath and entered inside, before my communicator watch buzzed with Melissa's voice.

"Simply put, there is only a special area located in Trance, and that is its temple. At first you might think this planet is safe, but with the presence of monsters, it surely isn't. Also, there's more survivors there, and if you can find them, they'll be in your debt, but be careful."

"Understood." I responded.

Speaking of which, the faces of the statues within the temple were rather unsettling to look at, but I pressed on. Along the way, I found more crystals, this time green in appearance, and then Melissa once again spoke.

"The green crystals in Trance, once installed into your space gun, can emit toxic poison into your enemies."

I nodded, and resumed my trek within the cave after collecting a good amount of the crystals. To my surprise, I also found a beautiful woman frantically shooting at a group of some sort of ghost-like creatures, which looked like a monster fetus in appearance.

"Someone, please help!" the woman cried.

I could clearly tell that the woman was Olivie; and so I rushed to see her. Luckily, I was able to shoot down the ghostly creatures along with her on my side.

As we investigated further together, we saw what were bats with horse skulls for faces. Olivie nearly shrieked, but I was able to protect them.

Then they started saying, "Equyne will find you!" almost nonstop, and I couldn't help but shoot them all down.

Equyne? Who the hell was Equyne, anyway?

Regardless, we exited the temple, and Olivie began to explain.

"I'm trying to find Henry, but he's on Dementia. Fortunately, there's Viaur, who's also located on this planet. He also happened to do research on those creatures with Miriel. Still, I just want to find Henry!" she said.

I comforted her, reassuring her that I was confident we'd head to Dementia once I checked Trance's surroundings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Olivie, 09/09/10000, 10:20 AM**

This planet...it's so haunting; and so is that strange temple in the center. We were going to investigate inside, but I was too frightened. Luckily, Viaur was able to protect me, but at the same time, he was concerned about Nono.

I was also worried about Henry as well...where are they? And when will we see them again? If they end up dead, it would surely break my heart.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After going through the obstacles, we began to search for Viaur, and when we finally did, he was hiding from what appeared to be a rather odd, purple creature. He took notice of us, and said, "Olivie! You're still alive!" before he turned to glance at me and added, "By the way, did you search for Nono?"

I shook my head and replied, "No...I'm afraid she was killed by one of the Hellbeast's minions."

Viaur briefly clenched his teeth, before he said, "This isn't the time to mourn the loss of the girl that was smitten towards me; besides, that crazy birdheaded thing could detect us any minute now!"

I will begin to describe this creature, who I call Raptorbeak: it was purple, as I've mentioned before, with a scaly back and tail that looked like a dinosaur's, raptor-like feet, an armor neck, and a bird-like head, which was backwards, of course.

"Let's hurry and return to my starship, that way, we'll make it to the next planet safe and sound!" I commanded.

And so we headed straight for the starship, and we were almost near it when Heatbeak was right on our tail. Viaur and Olivie attempted to shoot at it, but Raptorbeak kicked at Olivie, and after a few kicks, she was on the ground.

Then, it ended up slashing at parts of Olivie's body, leaving her dead. Then it went towards straight at me and Viaur, and out of its chest, came out several heat-seeking missiles, which were aimed towards both of us.

Luckily, I was able kick at some of the missiles with impeccable timing, so that they would hit Raptorbeak instead. I was then able to shoot my green crystal-equipped space gun, and as the poison bullets hit it hard, it let out a small yet shrill screech before it hit the ground.

"Poor Olivie..." I said, a small frown appearing on my face for a brief moment, then I turned to face Viaur and asked, "Did you know anything about this...thing?"

"It's named Raptorbeak, due to the bird-like head and raptor-like legs it possesses. Miriel and I have researched on it and the other minions of the Hellbeast." he replied.

"I managed to deal with the previous two." I said.

"Cyrcuit and Gelbrain, yeah, they were located on Pathos." Viaur added. "There's also Equyne, located in the temple in Trance."

"That's the same temple where I found Olivie! Perhaps we can find it in there." I replied.

"Good." he said, then Viaur and I would return to the temple and went back in.

We were able to get as much green crystals as we can, so that we can use the bullets in our space guns to poison the monsters residing in there. Both of us then found what appeared to be a cave-like dwelling, with a very ghastly green creature peacefully sleeping.

Clearly, this was Equyne: it had a long, legless green body, topped with bone-like arms, a horse-like skull, and glowing green eyes. Just as I was about to shoot a bullet into it, however, it suddenly awoke and let out a shrieking sound.

Within seconds, more than ten of the same horse-skull bats flew straight at us. We shot at them, and although Viaur was doing good, he was taken off guard by one of them, and was overwhelmed by the growing group of creatures.

As they bit him to death, Equyne took a brief glance at me, before I began my escape, with it following behind me. I was able to take cover, using the normal bullets to take damage on it.

Halfway near the entrance, though, I was attacked by one of the bats, but I managed to get it off in time to attack Equyne once again. Finally, as I reached the entrance, I used the green crystal-equipped bullets to shoot at it.

One of them hit its body, and as I successfully exited the temple, I watched as Equyne slumped to the floor, apparently dead. Unfortunately, so was Viaur, which left me alone...again.

Then something happened; the strange red creature known as the Hellbeast was right in front of me once I killed Equyne. I knew what to do: run and escape to the starship without getting myself injured!

As I heard the same low sound that emitted from it, I did as best as I could to go through the obstacles in the following order: slide, jump, slide, slide, jump, jump, jump, slide, jump, jump, slide, jump, jump. In other words, I had to slide through the ones suspended in air, while jumping over the ones on the ground.

When I finally reached the starship, I got back in, and as the ship flew off to Dementia, I briefly took a small glance at the Hellbeast, as it also happened to stare straight at me.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Dementia!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	5. Dementia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting, as always!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Smia, 09/01/10000, 6:34 PM**

Ever since that expedition, everyone's been blaming themselves for their poor planning, and after dinner, Flavia yelled at me, asking if I was responsible for the disappearances of all the recruits, excluding Melissa.

I said to her, "I didn't do anything like that! I know someone did, and it's not me!"

And poor Paris...he's been raving mad since Fauder infected him with that monster's pure evil. What has this compound come to?

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/09/10000, 5:40 PM**

First, I would like to point out that Dementia, is the coldest of all six planets, but frankly, Melissa gave me some helpful advice.

"Dementia is considered the most coldest of the six planets, and the weather won't be so forgiving. Luckily, there is an anti-cold suit that's in your closet. It will warm you automatically and make sure you won't freeze to death."

I put on the anti-cold suit, which happened to be ice blue, strapped on a helmet, and after equipping myself with the space guns and the many crystals that came with it, I exited the starship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Henry, 09/09/10000, 4:59 PM**

Tiki was right, this planet sure is cold! Luckily, we were able to don the anti-cold suits. Now we need to figure out if we can explore this planet, and maybe even come across all walks of life.

I even heard there was a creature known as 'The Ice Spirit'. I wonder what it looks like in person...

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I ventured through the mountains, I was surprised to discover that they were eerily similar to the blue ones, except they were green this time. Rather odd, considering the fact that Dementia was pute white in appearance.

Then I saw something that really took my breath away: there were clear, blue lakes, and as I touched the surface of one such lake, expecting it to be frozen, it was actually wet and warm. When I finally reached what appeared to be a cliff, I looked down, and what I saw was another lake.

Lucky that I had my water-breathing modules equipped in the suit, I dove into the waters. As I was now underwater, being in the water felt a little cold, but regardless, I pressed on.

As I swam my way through the lake, I was able to avoid the possibility of packs of piranhas biting into my suit, eating my flesh. Aside from them, however, there also happened to be spiky bottom feeders that almost looked like lobsters.

When I reached the surface, I got out and let the anti-cold suit do its magic again. But somehow, I also took notice of two people in anti-cold suits conversing together.

"I don't think going in there is a good idea, Tiki. It might be too freezing for the suits to handle."

"But we have to, since I managed to scout the area, and found what appeared to be a large creature inside."

What creature were they talking about? Could it be another one of the Hellbeast's henchmen?

I immediately ran over to them, and began speaking. "You must be Henry and Tiki. Thank god you got out of the compound alive like I did."

"Thanks...did you find Olivie on Trance?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but...I'm sorry to tell you this, but she and Viaur are now dead; but at least I was able to fight alongside them." I replied.

"No..." he trailed off, but I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and replied, "Stay strong, we have to destroy the Hellbeast and his army. In fact, as Tiki said before, there is a rather large monster in that castle."

He nodded, and with that, the three of us entered the castle. Inside, we were greeted by blue brick walls, and identical statue faces that donned them; they had a look of unsettling horror, and to make things even more disturbing, the lights inside were flickering on and off.

Nevertheless, we went deeper into the castle. We then saw what appeared to be a large shadow, and as we grew closer, the creature that Tiki mentioned would then slowly appear before us.

I refer to this creature as Tundra. It was brownish in appearance, with a skull-like face, with two holes on either side, human-like teeth on the bottom, and tusks similar to that of a mammoth. But it didn't stop there: it also had a tree-like body with a hole in the middle, plus it didn't have arms!

I was actually able to collect as many white crystals located in Dementia as I could, and Melissa informed me with the following:

"The white crystals in Dementia, when used in your space gun, can emit bullets that can put your enemies to sleep. Be forewarned though, they won't last long."

Using normal bullets, I, along with Tiki and Henry, fired mercilessly at Tundra, and when I was ready to use the white crystals, it suddenly began to take a deep breath. Tiki and I were able to dodge the incoming attack, and so did Henry, but unfortunately, he dodged a little too late.

Tundra then breathed out a torrent of ice-like breath, freezing Henry, but it didn't stop there. A large gatling gun popped out of the hole in its torso, and the bullets smashed into him, breaking him in a million icy pieces.

I began to think of a strategy: I would use the white crystals to put Tundra to sleep, and then shoot at the gatling gun with normal bullets. Once I shot at a white crystal-infused bullet at it, it fell into a temporary sleep, giving me time to destroy the gatling gun.

After a few bouts of putting it to sleep, then shooting at the gatling gun, Tiki were surprised to see that the gatling gun was no longer working, and with a glint in her eye, she threw a grenade into the hole, and as the two of us escaped, Tundra would then explode.

As we watched the castle blow itself to smithereens, I told Tiki, "Let's press on; I'm sure we can find this Ice Spirit that Henry spoke of; besides, his death was never in vain."

"I'm with you." she replied.

We then reached an icy tundra after a few minutes of exploring; as I've said before, Dementia was definitely a cold planet! As we continued our trek, we came across a large block of ice, with a creature inside it, simply known as the Iceman.

I didn't really have any heat bullets or anything, so Tiki and I decided to dive into the lake before us...until it broke out of its frozen prison. The Iceman was dark blue and rather lanky; I was reminded of Gelbrain, except this one didn't have an eye.

As it crawled straight at us, I was able to fire a few bullets into it, despite the fact that were pushed backwards a few times. Once the Iceman was subdued, both Tiki and I prepared our water-breathing modules, and dove right in.

Swimming through the depths of the water, we found what appeared to be Spike Walkers. It was said that if you get too close to them, or even attack them, they would explode, and spikes would pierce into your suit, thus we had to be careful not to come in contact with them.

After finding a few Icemen that were just willing to attack us, we evaded their presence, and reached the surface. That's when I saw what appeared to be a human-like creature, entirely white in appearance, standing before us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Ice Spirit, protector of the planet Dementia. Once, it was a peaceful planet like the others, but Red, the Hellbeast, has sent his minions to control this planet and the others. I believe I cannot fight him, but I am sure you and his brother can. After all, you are chosen to be Acacius incarnate." the Ice Spirit responded.

So that's the name of the Hellbeast...Red! But at the same time, I was confused as to why I am 'Acacius incarnate', and I didn't even know he had a brother!

"I managed to save Pathos and Trance, hopefully they're back to normal." I replied.

"Yes, and so will Dementia." she responded.

"But why am I Acacius incarnate? That's what I want to know." I asked.

"You'll find out soon...but for now, good luck." the Ice Spirit said, and then she froze herself, so that she would rest for the time being.

As Tiki and I began to retrace our steps, a strange, green monster was following right behind us. As curious as she seemed to be, Tiki turned around, and within seconds, she was sliced to pieces by the same creature.

It let out a screech-like laugh, and after licking Tiki's blood off his claws, he went straight after me. I could clearly tell he was fast like lightning, and it showed due to the fact that was always three meters away from me as I ran.

I refer to this creature as Slicer. It was green in appearance, with blood from his previous victims sprayed all over itself, and it had huge claws on his hands, plus it had big, sharp teeth. Its feet reminded me of ice skates...so that's why he's quick on his 'toes'!

Slicer then emitted a blood-like laser from its mouth, and it hit my right shoulder. Luckily, I was ready to take him down with the blue crystal-infused bullets to freeze him just before his next attack.

As it was ready to execute a downward slash, I shot at it, and it temporarily froze, prompting me to shoot at him with the normal bullets. This happened a few times, but when I returned to Tiki's corpse, I quickly found another grenade, and threw it straight at Slicer.

To my surprise, it landed in his mouth, and as I was running for safety, it went after me again, but it wasn't long before the grenade exploded, and I was glad that I was able to escape a gruesome fate. Yet at the same time, I mourned Tiki and Henry, just as I did with other USF officers I met on Pathos and Trance.

Just as I was ready to return to the starship, I heard the same bellowing sound from Red. Taking notice, I quickly dove straight into the water, but to my horror, the once blue waters were now red, and when I turned my head around, I was even more shocked.

Red now had some sort of aquatic form, which meant my attempts in hiding from him failed. And to make matters worse, there were mines across the waters, meaning that if I touched any of them, they'd explode and I'll end up dead.

After avoiding the mines with quick reflexes, it seemed that Red was gone. However, a strange intestine-like tentacle had grabbed at my left leg, trying to pull me in.

It just so happened to the Hellbeast, who actually survived the mines, and he was ready to devour me when I shot at the tentacle, so that it left go of my leg. I swam as fast as I can, until I finally reached the surface.

Once on the ground, I searched for my starship, and found it where I landed it. As I immediately boarded it, I kicked it into high gear, and as the starship exited Dementia, I noticed the red waters were turning blue.

It seemed that I outsmarted Red once again.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Entropy!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	6. Entropy Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for the pretty long wait! Now, on with the show!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Liz, 09/08/10000, 9:13 AM**

Okay, I'm really freaking out right now, because I saw something pretty hideous in Soiree and Smia's dorm. When I entered Soiree's room, I saw what appeared to be a human-like figure with these red, patchy marks on her skin, and then I looked up, and that she had hung herself! I soon began to realize that this was none other than Soiree; according to Emerina, she attempted to attack Fauder because she was very mad about how the expedition went.

And then it hit me: what if I got infected by this horrific...plague that Soiree contracted from Fauder? Oh my god...! If I see more people around me dying thanks to the commander, that's it! I'm going home!

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/09/10000, 8:28 PM**

"The next planet you have arrived at is Entropy, and this is where things get very challenging. There are underlings of the Hellbeast that are out for your blood, but Entropy isn't the only planet: the other two have even more relentless underlings that you must deal with. By the way, there is an area that reeks of toxic, so I'd highly suggest you don the anti-toxic suit. Speaking of which, I'm also hiding in a secret base. When you finish things up, I'll be waiting."

Melissa's words were reassuring enough to make me smile, and so I donned the anti-toxic space suit, loaded up my space gun with crystals obtained from Pathos, Trance and Dementia, and exited the starship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Serge, 09/09/10000, 7:09 PM**

Chrom had assigned me to located Lon'qu, who apparently had been attacked by Dr. Raimi when he tried to get answers concerning the recruits. Prior to this morning's incident, he had been developing red patch-like marks on his skin, and he sometimes spoke in varying tones of voices.

When the rumored Hellbeast and his army came in to attack us, Lon'qu immediately fled the compound. Surprisingly, he was unaffected by the outside world, as he was almost half-human, half-monster.

Right now, I've reached Entropy after failing to find him in Pathos, Dementia and Trance. I just pray to God that Lon'qu is safe, hopefully unwilling to turn into some kind of abomination.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first destination in Entropy was a dark forest, and I noticed at how seemingly eerie it was. There were occasional sounds of various creatures, and I was curious as to where they were coming from.

I ventured out further, until I came across what appeared to be long-legged, deer-like creatures, and to my surprise, they didn't want to attack me. Instead, they looked at me with a look in their eyes that I found saddening.

Legend has it, that there were green, raptor-esque beasts with black fur that often preyed on the deer-like creatures, and that they were wanting me to protect them. So I decided to come across some of the raptor-like monsters, who were about to eat one of the deer-like creatures alive.

I shot at the two green creatures, and as the frightened victim escaped, they lunged at me, attempting to claw at me like they did with their supposed prey. I was able to freeze them with the blue crystal-infused bullets, and then used the normal bullets to finish them off.

Returning to the deer-like creatures, I reminded them that there was hope: Once the Hellbeast and his army were diminished completely after I reached Zenith, then somehow peace could be brought back to Entropy.

Just as I was about to leave the forest after discovering sloth-like creatures with a rather odd beak, apparently not paying any attention to me, I stumbled upon a woman in an anti-toxic suit, tending to one of the deer-like creatures as she did all she could to heal it. She then looked over at me and asked, "Are you the newcomer?"

"Yes, that's me." I replied. "My name's Lilia, what's yours?"

"I'm Serge; I came here to look for someone named Lon'qu." Serge said.

After we shared a brief conversation together, we both exited the forest, and made our way to what appeared to be a shrine with a clock engraved in the door. I curiously opened the doors, and we both entered the shrine.

"Who dares to enter Arcangel's Lair?!" a voice called out.

"I am." I replied defiantly.

"Is that so? A human willing to meet me face to face? Then so be it, but you must solve my puzzle first." the voice responded.

"Before you lies three hourglasses, one blue, one green and one red. If you wish to enter my lair, then assemble the hourglasses in the correct positions..." it added.

Serge and I then saw a trio of hourglasses, the very same ones the voice explained to me about. She was able to remind me that this shrine happened to have a time-like gimmick to it, hence the clocks all across the shrine.

Then another door opened, and the voice spoke again, "...if you can avoid fighting these illusions!"

I turned and discovered prehistoric creatures exiting the door, apparently transparent-like, but seemingly real. There was a green triceratops, a brown woolly mammoth, a green bird-like creature that flies, a orange caterpillar-like monster whose beak resembled a crab leg, and a large, blue, floating creature.

Aside from the three hourglasses, there were three orifices that I had to place them in. I chose the green hourglass, and after I placed it in the first orifice...nothing happened.

I tried again with the red hourglass, and it didn't work out well, either. Then I selected the blue hourglass, and when I put in to the orifice, the prehistoric monsters disappeared.

The next set of illusion-like enemies were what appeared to be soldiers, human soldiers armed with guns, and ready to aim fire at me and Serge. I put the red hourglass into the second orifice, and the soldiers didn't dissolve, which led me to using the green hourglass.

As the soldiers disappeared after I chose the correct hourglass, I was left with the red hourglass. At the same time, a quartet of very odd-looking monsters entered, and I was able to place the last hourglass into the remaining orifice.

The odd creatures eventually vanished, and the voice called out to me again, saying, "You have successfully solved my puzzle. It is time to claim your reward."

A pair of large doors opened, and as Serge and I stepped into the room, the doors closed behind us. A large, red figure with a faceless light yellow head, as well as claws and wings of the same colors emerged from the shadows.

"I am Arcangel!" it managed to say. "If you seek to destroy the Hellbeast, then you will have to face me!"

Its head, along with its claws and wings, began to glow a bright yellow, and within seconds, Arcangel projected a lightning beam from its head. I was able to discover that whenever it began to charge up its lightning beam, I had to shoot it in the head.

Sometimes, whenever it was charging up its attack, it slashed at us, but we once again dodged its claws from coming at us. With our strategy in place, Serge and I were able to take turns shooting at its head.

Somehow, I was able to find some yellow crystals hidden in the ground, and merged it with some of the bullets in my space gun. Now that they were infused with lightning, I was able to fight back with these new bullets.

Arcangel was ready to unleash its attack again, when I fired the bullets at it, causing it to be stunned, due to the fact that the yellow crystal-infused bullets was just as lethal as its attacks.

One more bullet, and its head exploded; to my surprise, it wasn't blood that was pouring all over the place, it was bright electricity, and Serge and I were able to escape the shrine. Once we made it out, the shrine was engulfed in electricity, before it exploded.

We were able to catch our breath, when I heard Melissa from the communicator.

"Those yellow crystals you've managed to pick up inflict electric damage to your enemies, but what really surprises me is that one of the underlings had the ability to emit a lightning beam from its head. I think its name was Arcangel. But I digress...you need to be careful out there when dealing with the others. By the way, that anti-toxic suit can sure come in handy if you wish to explore the toxic dump; it's where all those horrifically mutated creatures reside."

"Understood!" I responded.

True to our word, Serge and I made our way to the toxic waste area located in Entropy. Due to the unsafe environment, as well as the possibility of meeting new (albeit disturbing) creatures, we knew that the anti-toxic suits were gonna come in handy.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Entropy Part II!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	7. Entropy Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for the pretty long wait! Now, on with the show!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Melissa, 09/01/10000, 2:20 PM**

Chrom, this is Melissa. I know that I haven't returned to the compound since Dr. Raimi went mad, but I was able to hide in Entropy. Aside from finding a safe place to take refuge in, I was able to record certain events with hidden security cameras that I placed within the compound, so that I could witness just what the hell was going on. But it didn't mean I wouldn't communicate with you and the others anymore.

Now, about this Hellbeast that you're concerned about...I was able to get an audio recording regarding it. It wasn't easy, but at least I made it out alive. Here, have a listen.

*long, bellowing sound can be heard*

If you hear this, run. You better run.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/09/10000, 9:41 PM**

Serge and I were able to make our way to the toxic dump, as I'd like to put it. It reeked of pure toxic, but at least we were sporting our anti-toxic suits.

As my ally investigated the already hazardous water, a green mummy-like creature with a bird's skull popped out. It was able to spout off projectiles, but she was quick to avoid them, and I shot it down with my space gun.

"I knew this place is dangerous." she said.

"Yeah...what if there's another underling of Red that's willing to kill us?" I asked.

"Wait, you know its name?" she managed to say, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Of course, I was able to find out thanks to the Ice Spirit in Dementia." I replied.

"Is that so? You seem to be very good at uncovering more information about it as much as Melissa." she said.

"Thanks." I responded.

Continuing our investigation through the toxic area, our next enemy was a dark brown cow-like monster that sported spider-like legs and a skull reminiscent of a Japanese stage mask. It was Serge's turn to eliminate it, her aim precise, as usual.

Halfway there, I was able to get a glimpse of one of the deer-like creatures from the forest, drinking what appeared to be toxic waste with its anteater-like tongue. Is...is this part of its diet? Consuming toxic waste? That's horrible!

However, a flock of black skull-headed birds swooped down and made their way towards me and Serge, and the deer-like creature flinched, before it escaped. Unfortunately, it wasn't long for it to land into the toxic water.

My ally shook her head in dismay, but we pressed on after we briefly sympathized with the deer-like creature and its untimely demise. There, we found what appeared to be two different, but brand new creatures: one was a shade of dark yellow, and it resembled some sort of blob with tentacles; the other happened to be a brownish-orange deformation with teeth that resembled humans's.

They didn't seem to interested in attacking us, so we were able to avoid attacking them. At the end, we reached a large, bluish-green lake of pure toxic, and as Serge and I were able to dive in, as we were already wearing anti-toxic suits, we began to investigate if there was any sign of life.

That was when a huge monster with a long neck and a whale-like skull emerged from the depths. This particular monster's name is Toxiciti; fitting, since this place reeks of toxic.

It opened its mouth, and a few toxic darts were able to come out, aiming right for us. Serge was able to avoid them, but I ended up taking a hit. Luckily, the suit I was wearing shielded me from the possibility of being poisoned by the toxic.

After I shot at it a few times with the space gun, Toxiciti lurched before it attempted to charge right into me, but my ally was able to shield me from the attack, and took the blow instead. She fell backwards into the toxic water, and I ended up diving into the toxic water and getting her back on her feet.

When we finally got back to the surface, we both frantically shot it some more, before it ended up submerging into the water.

"Is it dead...?" she asked.

"I don't know..." I replied.

Then, Toxiciti took us by surprise as it emerged in the same area we were located in, and somehow, I was clinging onto it, almost for dear life. As I gave my ally the signal, she was able to use her space gun and aimed it straight into its mouth, just as it was about to fire more toxic darts.

Realizing that its weak point was its mouth, I jumped back into the water, and rose back to the surface, and together with Serge, we shot the area again and and again, until it let out a loud scream, and sank back into the water as it slowly died.

Both of us then left the toxic dump, and were able to reach the next location in Entropy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lon'qu, 09/09/10000, 8:43 PM**

Hnnn...I can feel the transformation setting in. It won't be long now...hnnn...When they get here, I'll be waiting...

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To my surprise, it was a forest, much like the previous one, except there was snow all around. To me, it was like Dementia all over again!

At first, both Serge and I thought this place was devoid of any enemies, no underlings of Red, even. But as we progressed, things became rather unpleasant.

"Lilia, look!" she exclaimed.

My mouth hung in horror as I discovered the piles of dead deer-like creatures, covered in snow. and judging by their appearance, they have all frozen to death due to the deep blue tone of their skin. I shuddered, realizing that since neither I nor Serge were wearing anti-cold suits, we could follow suit.

We both quickly began to make our way through the winter forest, until I found what appeared to be a beaked gorilla in white fur. Just as it was about to approach us, however, a pack of raptors, dark blue in appearance, were running straight towards it.

It tried to escape, but one of the raptors clawed at its back legs, and as it lay on the ground, the raptor began devouring the poor creature. I discovered that these winter raptors were far different than the usual raptors, as they happen to attack anything in sight, even eat their prey alive.

Serge and I had to make sure to avoid being detected, so we stealthily made our way out, until we were able to discover two of them fighting each other, killing each other even. Both of them were heavily injured, and one of them happened to have lost an eye in the progress.

With the chances of surviving the winter forest becoming slim, we were able to get out, and found ourselves in a grassy plain, accompanied by a large white moon. Odd, considering that the forest we were in was chilly as hell, as the temperature here was perfectly normal.

But to our surprise, the moon cracked in half, and we discovered a man curled up in a fetus position, red marks becoming more prominent on his skin. It was then I realized that this man was none other than Lon'qu!

"Lon'qu! I'm here to retrieve you and bring you back to the compound." Serge called out to him.

"Don't...come any closer..." he managed to say.

"But..." she said.

"You don't want me to harm you, right? Right?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked.

He could only grin before he fell into the lake, the halves of the moon disintegrating. And then something happened; the ground began to shake, and then, something emerged from the lake.

This was none other than the Moon Beast, which Lon'qu had now morphed into. It was large, grey and spider-like in appearance, and had a tuft of black hair in the middle of its throat.

One of its long tentacle-like arms reached for Serge, who was already shooting at it with fervor. Its arm then penetrated her chest, immediately stopping her attack, and as it pulled out, she looked at me with a look of fear, before hitting the ground.

Suddenly, the Moon Beast growled in displeasure, and was able to say, "Kill me!"

This immediately took me by surprise, and I could tell it was guilty for what it did. I then realized that the Moon Beast was Lon'qu transformed, and it also beckoned me to put it out of its misery.

Taking a grenade from Serge's corpse, I threw it into its mouth, and as I solemnly walked away, the grenade blew up, and the Moon Beast / Lon'qu exploded. Just as I was ready to move on and avenge Serge and Lon'qu's death (and countless others as well), I received a message from Melissa via the communicator.

"Lilia, you did a good job so far in Entropy. I want you to meet me in my base, I'll be waiting."

"Okay, I'm on it." I replied.

Thus, I made my way to Melissa's secret hideout, but when I was halfway there, I heard her speak again.

"Wait...I think I'm hearing something. Chrom? Sallya? Is...Is that you? Are you the-"

Her voice was cut off by the same bellowing noise I heard when I encountered Red every time, and with eyes wide with concern, I quickly reached her base.

I was panting up a storm as I entered, but somehow, the lights weren't on, and everything seemed dark. Fortunately, I was able to use a flashlight that I 'borrowed' from Viaur, and began to look for Melissa.

When I finally got to the security room, I noticed the lights were becoming brighter, and then...what I saw was gruesome to stomach! Here she was, slouched on her desk chair, with a large wound across her body as blood seeped from her.

As I was about to approach her, I heard someone else's voice.

"Melissa...Kill yourself..."

Nevertheless, I was ready to investigate her body, trying to find out who killed her. But I was so concerned about the voice that I turned my head around...

...and everything went black.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Entropy Part III!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	8. Entropy Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm back! P.S. The next update will pretty much be the backstory for the events that unfolded for the UAF before Lilia showed up.

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Basilio, 09/05/10000, 10:30 AM**

Fauder, this is Basilio speaking.

What the hell's going on? Why are you taking orders from the Hellbeast? Where's Paris? And how did Raimi shun herself in her office? Worse enough, what had she done to the recruits except Melissa and Lilia?

If you don't come out and explain your intentions as well as your agenda with the Hellbeast to me, you leave me no other choice but to resign you from commander of the UAF!

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/09/10000, 10:24 PM**

When I awoke, I found myself in a dark, void-like room. I still had on my suit, but my helmet was missing.

Just as I was about to speak, I heard a feminine, darkly sounding voice. "Melissa is already dead, Lilia. You made it too late to find her."

The owner of the voice was slowly exiting from the darkness, and my eyes widened as I studied its appearance: it was truly a haunting sight, as it stood almost as high as seven feet tall, and was pure silver in color, with hints of muscle-like fragments in between, and with large, intimidating eyes that were pure scarlet red. On top of all that, it had big, sharp teeth.

"You have been brought here for a reason, which I will explain, but first, allow me to introduce myself: I am Vanity." it said.

"Vanity? Are...are you an ally of the Hellbeast's?" I asked.

"Indeed, not to mention the most strongest of his henchmen." it replied. "But I can tell you're wondering how you got here." it also added. "Allow me to explain in great detail..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"5,000 years ago, in the hidden solar system 500 miles away from Mars, there were six planets: Zenith, Extus, Entropy, Dementia, Trance and Pathos, with Zenith being its main planet, as it was in the center, with the other planets surrounding it.

Zenith's ruler was known as Wraith, who treated all forms of life on Zenith and the other planets with compassion, but was neutral when it came to humans. If humans arrived on any of the planets for research and more information regarding them, Wraith welcomed them, but if they arrived just so they could disturb the peace, Wraith sent his army to deal with them personally.

Wraith, along with his queen, Obsidian, ruled these set of planets with an iron fist, and along the way, had two children, and were about to have a third child. The eldest was Solomon, said to fight for the safety of his father's kingdom, whereas, the youngest was Red. Red was Solomon's exact opposite: he was a loner, ill-tempered, and often envied his brother's reputation, but cared about him nevertheless.

Come 10,000 AD, Wraith announced that he would pass on his leadership to one of his two sons. When he selected Solomon to be his successor, this did not please Red.

An enraged Red then attacked his father, and also destroyed a statue that resembled Wraith, which was also accompanied by a statue of Zharka, a distant relative of Wraith's, and demanded that they make a statue of Red himself, which they did.

Wraith died after the attack, and the kingdom of Zenith and its neighboring planets were thrown into chaos. Red was able to take over the throne, and forced his brother Solomon to serve him. At the same time, Obsidian, heartbroken by the death of her beloved, while pregnant with what was to be Solomon and Red's little sibling, hung herself, but strangely, the creature was already born the moment she did it.

Solomon's eyes, once blue with dignity and pride, were now red with anger and wrath, and he took it upon himself to rebel against Red's tyranny. He eventually escaped Zenith with hundreds of soldiers who trusted him from the start, and settled in Extus, while Red set up his own henchmen: Cyrcuit, Gelbrain, Raptorbeak, Equyne, Slicer, Tundra, and of course, myself.

Solomon also knew that the legendary Acacius, the golden light, who served Wraith for many years, would find itself a new body. That particular individual, that now harnesses its power, is you.

Which leaves you a choice: you can choose to cooperate with us and put an end to Solomon's rebellion...or you can side with them and try and stop Red. It's all up to you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm...Acacius incarnate? But...but that's impossible!" I exclaimed.

"Your fate's already been sealed, whether you like it or not, little girl. Now, you will return to where we've found you: your friend's secret hideout. But remember, this isn't the only time we will meet." Vanity said.

It let out a spine-chilling laugh as everything before me went black once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I found myself back where I was, with Melissa's corpse still slumped on the chair. I began to investigate the room, until I was able to find some video tapes.

They happened to be security footage, and as I put one of them into the slot, it began to play out.

The video had taken place in Fauder's office, and from the looks of it, he looked even worse. His skin was all red, and he seemed to be metamorphosing.

Just then, the door was kicked open, and Soiree entered the room.

"Fauder, what have you done?! You turned Len'ha, Say'ri and Lon'qu into your lackeys and now you're gonna kill us all?!" she asked.

"Precisely...and it seems you're not too happy about it." he said, the pitch and tone of his voice changing gradually every three seconds.

"Of course, I'm not! That's why I...no, we...want you dead!" she said, drawing her space gun.

"I don't think so..." he barked, and as Soiree fired her weapon at him, Fauder was able to sustain some of the bullets, before he lunged straight at her, and the feed got cut off the moment that happened.

I was unnerved from watching the video, angered that he may have killed her. I took the tape out, and replaced it with another once.

Compared to the other one, this one was much, much more jarring to watch. It took place in the experimentation room, with Raimi, who appeared to turning into a monster herself, putting on gloves. Next to her were two experimentation tables, with two people strapped into each of them.

The two of them were naked, and as I took a closer look, they were Lucina and Eudes. While he was already under the control of anesthesia, she was crying and struggling to break free from the table.

"Please, Dr. Raimi, don't do this...I don't want to be a part of this!" Lucina cried.

"Shhh...don't cry, Lucina. Soon, you and Eudes will bear many, many children that will heed Red's words. And so will the other recruits. Can't you hear Azur and Serena in the other room? They're already mating by now..." Raimi said.

"NO! I want out of this, please let me go!" the recruit sobbed.

"Shh...glory to the hellbeast...!" the doctor was able to speak, before Lucina let out a scream as Raimi was ready to inject anesthesia into her body.

The feed was then cut off, and as my eyes widened in horror, I discovered that all the recruits, excluding Melissa and myself, were captured by Raimi, and forced to mate with each other in order to produce these...these monsters that I might have found in the compound when I made my escape.

The last one was in the hangar containing the spaceships, and though there wasn't any dialogue, I could tell that there were three people entering the spaceship. Two of them were probably Chrom and Sallya, or Guire and Tiamo, and the last one was Paris, as he was a shade of faint red.

Once I was through with the tapes, I knew I had to put an end to Red's chaos, but in order to make it to Extus to rendezvous with Solomon, I had to get through Entropy!

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Backstory concerning the UAF prior to the events of RAFOTH!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	9. Omake: Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Okay, this is what you've been waiting for: the events that transpired prior to the start of ROFOTH.

The United Army Force (UAF for short) had a space division that resided on a large compound on Mars. It was said that Mars had signs of life, and was able to welcome humans.

Its commander was Fauder, with Paris as his vice commander. There were also two officers that were in charge of the two specific groups of officers: Basilio was in charge of the seasoned officers such as Chrom and Sallya, while Flavia took care of recruits such as Lucina and Eudes.

Concerning Melissa, she was a recruit that planned on being a navigator for future missions. Sean and Jen, on the other hand, were a pair of lovers that had been dating since high school, and were also engaged to one another, as well as being in the same group as Chrom.

Prior to the expedition at Zenith and its neighboring planets, which was 500 miles south of Mars, Sean, Viaur, Grego and Riviera took part in an expedition to Venus, to see if there were any artifacts on the planet. They were able to find what appeared to be a statue of a unknown being that was golden in appearance.

This unknown being was Acacius, a creature that was born on Venus, and moved to Mars after it began to serve Wraith. Legend has it that it plans to inhabit itself a human body, but it was unclear as to who will inherit its powers.

When the expedition to Zenith's solar system began, Paris, as well as everyone else, agreed that they travel to Pathos first. However, Fauder's lack of patience and strong insistence led to Paris reluctantly choosing Zenith instead.

The entirety of the UAF's space division would then take faster-than-light starships and arrive at Zenith, and upon arrival, they were able to explore the red planet. That is, until, Fauder strayed away from them.

Fauder soon discovered a large, tower-like building that he entered, and was able to find a large, red creature giving orders to his army. He was just about to greet him and introduce himself when the creature noticed him coming his way, and decided to attack him.

Fauder attempted to shoot it down, but the creature slashed at him in the right shoulder. Realizing that he was too strong for normal bullets to handle, the commander retreated.

When Paris and the others finally found Fauder, he was clutching at his wound, and the UAF's space division travelled back to compound in Mars. Raimi, Licht, Miriel and Laurent had attempted to treat his wounds, but Fauder openly refused, claiming that the wound had given him something...different.

A suspicious Paris was able to confront Fauder, asking as to why his condition was worsening the next day. To his horror, the commander was talking about how great the 'Hellbeast' was, and how glorious the future would be once under its rule.

When Paris attempted to restrain Fauder, trying to bring him to Raimi's office, Fauder was able to attack Paris, and, leaving the vice commander with a similar wound on his arm, was able to go after Raimi, as well.

Raimi began to reason with Fauder, wanting to get rid of the wound, but he had no interest, and struck at her, too. This left her with a wound on her left leg, and both wounds on Paris and Raimi would cause both of them behave strangely, just like Fauder.

Both Paris and Raimi were now able to communicate with the Hellbeast, just like Fauder, and when the Hellbeast wanted more monsters in his army, he told Raimi to find 'suitable subjects' to serve as breeders. She would then gather all of the recruits, starting with Lucina, Eudes, Azur and Serena, and force them to mate with each other, after she was able to inject a vial of blood from her own wound, and into their bodies, causing them to metamorphose gradually.

However, Melissa, the only recruit that was aware of what was going on, had escaped to Entropy, and had tried to convince the other recruits to get out of the compound and join her on Entropy, but it was too late. Meanwhile, Fauder and Raimi were slowly transforming into new creatures that would serve the Hellbeast diligently: however, Raimi's transformation was cut short when Flavia stormed into her office, having known the new passcode, and killed her; it was clear that Flavia was able to get information on the recruits from Melissa.

Eventually, many of the officers began to learn more of the mysterious Hellbeast, as well as its history. Soiree, one of the officers knew what was going on, attempted to confront Fauder, after she heard about him attacking Lonqu, Lenha and Sayri, and prompting them to serve under the Hellbeast, but was injured herself.

Overwhelmed with despair, realizing that she didn't want to turn into a horrific being like Lonqu, Sayri and Lenha, Soiree hung herself. When Lilia, the newcomer, was able to join the UAF space division, it was back on Zenith that the Hellbeast plotted to storm the compound and kill everyone as a means of them interfering with his plans.

One the day the Hellbeast and his minions arrived at the compound, slaying every UAF space division officer, although fourteen were able to make it out alive, which happened to also include Lilia. As for Fauder, he was no longer a human anymore, but rather a creature named Canidont.

It was also unclear if Paris was either now a monstrous being, or having prevented the transformation either by himself or with the help of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Entropy Part IV!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	10. Entropy Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting!
> 
> UPDATE: Fixed the chapter up and re-uploaded it, sorry if it was rushed or anything. Besides, I forgot all about Vanity!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Jen, 09/08/10000, 7:21 PM**

Hey, Sean, it's me. Lately, I've been hearing all about this Hellbeast, or whatever it's called, and that they're claiming it'll show up to kill us all tomorrow morning. Not to mention, that some of the officers here are turning into these weird creatures, while others want to take their own lives.

How about this: tomorrow morning, you and I get up, and as quickly as we can, make our way to the hangar and board a starship. That way, we'll be ready to investigate the six planets, and maybe even stop the Hellbeast along the way. What do you think?

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/09/10000, 11:29 PM**

As I exited Melissa's secret hideout, I continued my trek within Entropy. This time, I managed to come across a gold, labyrinth-like area, and as curious as I seemed to be, I started exploring the maze.

Making my way through, I was able to avoid the possibility of being attacked by the creatures that were nestling in the maze. Aside from being gold in color, they were quite odd in appearance, but the ones that truly stood out were the ones that resembled Moai statues and suns.

I also found some dead ends, in the form of lava, which looked like waterfalls. Two of those dead ends happened to have a disembodied head, one for each, and had maintained their gaze.

But when I was able to approach them, one of them said, "Turn back.", and the other said, "You can't stop him."

I had no idea what they were talking about: could the first one mean that I should leave Entropy and return to Mars? And did the other mean that I should just give up?

As I pressed on, I was able to find a creature that wasn't gold, but rather a dark shade of green. It appeared to be wandering aimlessly, and I wanted to help the poor thing.

Just as I was about to speak, however, a small flying machine flew towards the creature, and as it took hold of the helpless creature, it sped off. Once again with brimming curiosity, I chose to follow them.

When I found them, I discovered what appeared to be a cauldron-like vat, and that the flying machine was dropping the creature into it. Several seconds later, the creature emerged from the vat, now gold like the others.

I quickly made a beeline towards the exit of the maze, and caught my breath as I gave my feet a much needed rest before moving on.

The next area I located was an array of purple mountains and cliffs, almost reminiscent of the mountains from Pathos, except those were blue. There was also the planet of Extus in the sky, which was a glimmering shade of violet.

I was able to find a cave, and to my surprise, these small creatures sporting various colors, but also weird heads that resemble pods, were emerging out of them. As more and more were exiting the cave, I decided to follow them.

I continued following them until I stopped in my tracks: before these creatures was a cliff, and to my horror, it was quite clear they were going to kill themselves. Turning around, I went the other way, and continued to investigate some more.

I also saw more of these creatures being snatched up by large, crow-like birds, bringing them to their nests to dine on them. Eventually, I would soon discover another group of the pod-headed creatures being eaten by a cyan-colored monster.

Its name was Sarcyte, and it had a beak-like mouth, a pair of needle-like legs, and a spider-like tentacle. As I was able to destroy the cave, making sure that no more of the creatures would come out, it took notice and swung its tentacle at me.

Though I was able to dodge the first blow, I was caught off guard as it slashed at my arm. With my space gun equipped, I used the green crystals to fire some toxic bullets at it, and one of them happened to hit one of its legs.

It growled, and was about to attack me with its main tentacle when I ended up using the blue crystals to freeze it. Finally, using the normal bullets, it smashed right through it, destroying Sarcyte into many pieces.

With Sarcyte dead, I resumed my journey, ending up at another labyrinth, except it was in a cave, and was all black instead of gold this time around. I went into the cave, ready to endure what awaited me inside.

At first, it all seemed too quiet, and that there were no enemies. After spending some time thinking of carving a path out of this particular labyrinth, everything went dark, and as I was about to whip out the flashlight, a roaring sound was heard, following by the sound of feet.

I had to find a way out as soon as possible, otherwise, I'd be dead meat. As I made my way through, I was able to reach the halfway mark, and as the lights went back on, I was able to see a glimpse of the predators that were after me; black, with red claws and a red mouth.

When the lights went out again, I sped off, continuing my path down the second labyrinth until I saw another disembodied head. It said, "Whose side are you on?"

I was spooked out, but was puzzled as to what it said: Was I on the Hellbeast's side? Or Solomon's side?

Regardless, I was finally able to exit the second labyrinth. As I returned to the starship, I was ready to move on to and find Vanity.

Then a voice called out to me, "I've been waiting for you..."

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Entropy Part V!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	11. Entropy Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: *sigh* It's things like this that leave you on a cliffhanger...
> 
> But rest assured, we finally get to the conclusion of Entropy!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Sean, 09/08/10000, 7:39 PM**

As risky as it may sound, I'm with you. Tomorrow, we'll wake up bright and early, then board a starship, and we'll be able to bring plenty of supplies with us to ensure we won't go hungry or anything. I even hear that the planets have these unique crystals that can give your bullets some special abilities or something.

Though I'm a bit worried about Paris; either he wants to kill us all, or he wants to be put out of his misery...

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 12:41 AM**

I turned to discover that the voice belonged to none other than Vanity itself, and it also added, "I said our previous encounter wasn't the first and last, didn't I?"

It let out another laugh before it opened its mouth, and within seconds, a machine that looked like the top of a gatling gun emerged, similar to Tundra's. I attempted to take a closer look at it, until the machine emitted a red laser-like beam.

The beam was able to hit my upper left arm, giving me a rather big wound. However, to my surprise, the wound glowed a distinctive gold, and was able to heal itself.

"So it is true...I am Acacius incarnate!" I said to myself, eyes widening in bewilderment.

And so I attempted to shoot Vanity down, but without any of the special bullets, they did little to damage it. Fortunately, I was able to think of a strategy as I evaded the beam once again.

Equipping my weapon with the blue bullets, I immediately approached the hulking silver creature, and just as it let out its beam, I shot at it, prompting it to freeze as it turned into an ice-like monolith.

When it broke into pieces, this angered Vanity so much, that it attempted to come at me by using its sharp teeth to chomp straight at me. Using the yellow bullets this time around, I paralyzed it, prompting it to let out a growl of displeasure.

Using one of its hands, it grabbed me, and just as it was about to either eat me alive or blow me to smithereens with its laser, one of my arms began to turn into a golden limb, with a blade in my hand's place. My eyes widening in surprise, I used my arm to stab at one of its eyes.

It roared like crazy, almost to the point of staggering as it tried to regain its sight from the eye I attacked. Realizing that my transformed limb could be useful, I kept stabbing at it, making sure I wouldn't stop until Vanity was done for.

Opening its mouth one last time, I was quick enough to stab at the machine, and even cut it in half. It groaned before it hit the ground, trying its best to seize the machine and attempting to put it back on.

"You...are...a nuisance!" it called out to me.

Quickly entering the starship, I was able to make my getaway as Vanity died a slow, painful death. I sighed as I sat back, getting ready to travel to Extus.

That is, until I heard a flapping sound; when I checked the rear-view mirrors of the starship, I stood there in shock. It was Red, and he was able to take in a flying form, his wings flapping almost energetically.

"Oh god...!" I exclaimed, and had to make sure I was going faster than him in order to for the starship to not take damage.

Though I was almost halfway to Extus, I had to take a few detours so that Red wouldn't attack me, though I had to make sure I wouldn't miss out on making my way to the purple planet. One of the detours even had the red creature doing something that almost caught me off guard.

It unleashed its tentacle from its mouth, and the jaws bit at part of the starship. My face turned white, as I knew that death was inevitable, whether it was the Hellbeast destroying the starship (and probably eating it whole), or the starship itself would crash land onto my supposed destination.

Just as it was ready to take another bite out of it, I quickly shifted gears and headed straight for Extus as fast as I could. When it was able to fly out of Red's reach, he growled as he retreated.

Now I was safe (for now), and in order to avoid the possibility of crashing, I had to safely and gingerly land on the ground. When I finally did, not only did I find myself on Extus, but I also happened to find myself outside of a large base.

Emerging from the starship after putting on my suit, I was able to equip my weapons, bringing my varied collection of bullets with me. After taking a look around, I knew that Red wasn't gonna get me again for the time being (unless I navigate the entirety of this penultimate planet).

On top of all that, I noticed that there was two more starships, though they weren't as banged up as mine. _Funny_ , I thought to myself, _I was able to find more of those on the other planets; I guess that explains the likes of Sort and Viaur before they got attacked_.

Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to make it to Zenith if my starship looked like it took a major beating from some monstrosity. That is, until a group of grey creatures, almost humanoid in appearance, were able to find the starship.

"Is this the incarnation of Acacius that Solomon speaks of?" one asked.

"I get the feeling that she is." another replied.

"Is it just me, or does that vehicle look like it's in need of some repairs?" another asked.

"Very well then; bring the starship to the mechanic, and he'll take good care of it. As for the girl, we'll leave her be for now. It's only a matter of time before she'll meet Sir Solomon." the last one added.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion as the four creatures took my starship with them. Though I was curious as to who they were, I had to investigate Extus nevertheless.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Extus!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	12. Extus Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: 500 views?! Thanks! I couldn't be any more happier!
> 
> Before we begin, I'd like to point out that, yes, there will be FE:A characters that will pop up every now and then, but I don't want to spoil their fates right here.
> 
> Also, Reflet (aka Robin) is female in this fic.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for waiting!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Chrom, 08/24/10000, 3:34 PM**

I had been researching on the odd history of these six planets, as well as the creatures that reside on them, and to my surprise, there were two that clearly caught my eye: the first was the Hellbeast himself, though he's rumored to bear the name 'Red'. The other was Solomon, who is Red's brother.

From the looks of it, Solomon was supposed to be his father's successor, and that clearly pissed Red off. Which reminds me; is it possible to come into contact with Solomon and find out a strategy to defeat Red...?

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 1:05 AM**

Without Melissa's voice to explain to me about Extus, I took a deep breath, before I began my investigation into the planet. I chose to locate what was to be a large white temple, and out of curiosity, I entered it.

But the moment I was within the temple, I heard a swooping sound, and just as I turned around, I gasped. I aimed my gun at the intruder with blue fur and red eyes, until he landed and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Put away your weapon. I am not here to hurt you." the intruder said.

I immediately put my space gun back in its holster, and ask, "Who...Who are you?"

"I am Solomon." he replied. "I had been expecting you since the attack on the compound on Mars."

"You...you know us?!" I asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Indeed. You are also a handful of survivors that escaped the compound, while many others were killed by my brother's men in the process." he said.

"But...the survivors I found on the other planets...they're all dead!" I exclaimed.

"I see...but rest assured, there will be some on Extus that will anticipate your arrival." he said.

"But...why?" I asked.

"Because you are Acacius incarnate, and it is your destiny to assist me in taking out my brother, who went out of his way to turn everything upside down." he replied.

"Figuratively, of course." I added.

"Exactly." Solomon said, then got into his flight stance, his wings flapping every few seconds. "Hop on." he said.

"Oh dear...this is like something out of a fantasy novel! I must be dreaming!" I exclaimed as I mounted him.

"This is not a dream, young lady. It is reality." he told me.

I nodded, and as we took flight, I brought out my space gun, ready to aim whenever an enemy came within our view. Suddenly, the entrance was blocked by a blue pillar of light, and a feminine voice called out to us.

"Find the gem."

"What gem?" I asked.

"The Ruby of Freedom. Those who enter this temple are locked in tight, unless they want a way out by finding the ruby. Unfortunately, it's considered a death wish." Solomon replied.

"Really?" I said, eyes widened in shock.

Regardless, we swept through the temple, and encountered a pair of butterfly-like creatures with eyes that opened and closed, two disembodied ghost-like heads that emitted beams from its mouth, and a very odd-looking grey monster with tentacles for a face and narrow 'arms' that resembled the sides of a fork.

I was able to shoot down the butterfly-like monsters, while Solomon took care of the ghost-like heads by deflecting the beams, and attacking them with his wings, which I found to be pretty cool, in my opinion (though I had to hold on in order to not fall). He also took out the grey monster by kicking at it, and I shot at its 'face' a few times, killing it in the process.

We were then able to come across a rather big obstacle: a pair of guillotine-mouthed creatures were obscuring the path to the gem, and after I took a deep breath, I held on as the blue creature was able to zip past through them. It seemed that he didn't break a sweat the whole time, and as we reached the end, we saw another grey-colored creature, only it had angel-like wings, a human-like body and humanoid arms, though there was a red, glowing face in the middle of its chest.

"You dare take this gem from my greedy hands?" it asked.

I looked up and saw that the area, which was supposed to be its head, was actually the placeholder for the gem. Suddenly it quickly lunged for us, blasting a projectile in four different directions, but to my surprise, Solomon once again dodged it, and his red eyes suddenly emitted a heat beam, hitting the enemy in the face.

I gave it a few more shots with my gun, until it was swiftly defeated. The gem then landed on the ground, and after dismounting my ally, I picked it up.

And with that, Solomon flapped his wings, and we flew back to the entrance, where I placed the ruby in the pillar, and the light disappeared, as did the ruby. We then exited the temple, and after I dismounted him yet again, I said, "My name's Lilia, by the way."

"It is an honor to meet you, Lilia. By the way, you forgot this from the compound on Mars; I went through Hell and back to fetch it for you. Is this a keepsake of yours?" he said, before unfastening a chain that was around his neck, and handing me what appeared to be a disk.

It said, 'Led Zeppelin: Still The Best World Tour 1973'

I gasped, and exclaimed, "I was gonna bring this with me the moment I escaped, but I didn't have enough time to do so! How...?!"

"My comrades assumed you have good taste in music." Solomon said.

I chuckled, before I smiled and said, "Thanks." before putting the disk in a pocket in my suit.

Now, we were on to another located on Extus: the Bronze Pyramids.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Extus Part II!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	13. Extus Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Gaia, 09/09/10000, 10:31 PM**

Well, here we are. Smack dab in the middle of Extus. Seriously, we avoided the other planets, because Tiamo assumed there wasn't any safe places around for us to take Paris to and get him hospitalized. Thankfully, we came across a city-like area, and we took refuge in it.

I guess researching on all those planets with Miriel's help really paid off...

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 12:20 AM**

Even though it's cold in the middle of the night back on Earth, I couldn't help but notice how lukewarm things were when I showed up at the Pyramids. It had this Egyptian aesthetic to it, even though it was an alien planet.

Regardless, Solomon told me, "I'll be watching from above."

I replied, "Hopefully I'll find some survivors here, I'll let you know when I see one."

He nodded and with the flap of his wings, he flew off. As I traveled through the desert-like region, I avoided the small creatures that were crawling on the ground, and there were some red ants who tried to provoke me.

I was able to avoid these ants, and pressed on. Eventually, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a man in a spacesuit in battle with a green lizard-like creature.

"Hey! I got some candy you might like! Just don't attack me again, allright?!" he exclaimed.

"Gaia?!" I called out.

Gaia then turned his head and noticed me. "Lilia! Long time no see! What brings you he-oh, shit!" he said, but drew out his space gun again, giving it a few more shots to the head before it fell to the ground.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I have to go after Red, the Hellbeast." I replied.

"The Hellbeast?! Are you crazy?! You're starting off in Extus, too, which is NOT a good idea!" he exclaimed.

"I just began my quest in Pathos, then onwards to Trance, Dementia, Entropy, and here I am on Extus." I replied.

"Ohhh, I see..." he said, rubbing the back of his helmet.

"Listen, I met some survivors and they were willing to help out, but at the cost of their lives." I added.

"Liz never even made it to the starships...Can't believe I left her behind..." he said, lowering his head.

"Poor girl..." I replied, nodding in approval. "But at least I found you, and that I got the help of this blue creature who calls himself Solomon." I added.

"The Hellbeast's brother?!" he asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, and there's even speculation that I am Acacius incarnate." I said.

"Jesus...We gotta tell Tiamo about this!" he exclaimed.

I nodded, and following my lead, Gaia kept his space gun drawn out. After traveling further, we both found ourselves standing before a large pyramid, and to our surprise, a sun-like object hovering above.

"That's weird, Earth's the only planet to have the sun rotating around it. Why would there be a sun atop this damn pyramid?" he asked.

"I have no clue..." I replied, until I noticed liquid-like ooze pouring out of the sun-like object, and landing on the very top of the pyramid.

Before long, two lights shot out, and were able to reach two more pyramids, and two more of these lights shot from those pyramids, until a bright sphere-like light shone before us. The lights were able to create not one, but two creatures; they are known as Scorpo and Scorpa, since they have scorpion-like tails, though they almost looked like raptors in appearance.

"Who dares to interfere with our mediation?" Scorpo, the green one, asked.

"Those pesky humans...It's about time we deal with these intruders!" Scorpa, the red one, replied.

It was Scorpo that let out a fiery breath as his attack, prompting me to evade, but it backfired when I noticed he narrowly burnt my right leg. At first I thought I was in dire need of some medical help, or even backup from Solomon, but I noticed my right leg was starting to heal itself.

"It's...it's Acacius...!" I exclaimed.

"Lilia?!" Gaia asked, a bewildered look on his face.

"Scorpa, get a load of this; this must be the human chosen to possess Acacius's spirit!" Scorpo told Scorpa.

The red creature added, "I suppose we should deal with her after we get her companion!"

The brothers began to close in on Gaia, until he chose to improvise and slide underneath Scorpa, prompting Scorpo's fire breath attack to reach his brother, instead.

"I got an idea: let's use the blue crystals to freeze the fire the moment we dodge them." I told my ally.

"Good thinking!" Gaia replied, before we began evading the fire breaths for a solid ten seconds until we loaded up the blue crystals.

Together, we shot into the flames, prompting Scorpa and Scorpo to notice.

"Uhh uggh uhh (Hey! Did they just freeze our fireballs?!)" Scorpa asked.

"Arrgh ugh (What?! Don't tell me they planned to hit our weak spots?!)" Scorpo replied.

"You're right about that!" Gaia exclaimed, before he switched up his bullets to the normal ones, with me following suit.

Together, he and I were able to shoot down the siblings, which prompted the frozen flames to break apart. My ally was also about to take a large, boomerang-like weapon, and threw it at them.

The weapon began to develop blades, which soon cut off Scorpo's head, though Scorpa narrowly avoided it. However, Gaia used the weapon yet again to slice off the red creature's tail, making it scream before I shot it down with the normal bullets.

"Whoa...what a battle!" Gaia exclaimed.

"I know, right?" I replied. "By the way, that's a pretty awesome weapon you have there." I added, noticing the boomerang / blade hybrid.

"It's my weapon of choice." he replied, placing it on his back once more.

"Do you know where Tiamo is?" I asked.

"She told me she was investigating these odd totem poles or whatever they are." he replied.

"Let's find her." I replied.

At the same time, Solomon flew in to offer me a ride, until he noticed Gaia. "Hi." the human said.

"Hello there. Are you an ally of Lilia's?" the creature asked.

"Yeah, I...I am!" Gaia replied with a mild chuckle, before he and I mounted Solomon, and off we went to our next location on Extus.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Extus Part III!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	14. Extus Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting as always!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Tiamo, 09/09/10000, 10:29 PM**

Since Gaia and I arrived on Extus, we had to bring Paris with us to what appeared to be a cityscape. The moment we got underground, we were able to confide in these odd creatures who claimed they were allies of Solomon.

Perhaps Solomon is the Hellbeast's brother that Chrom told us about?

Other than that, we had to take care of Paris, as we were able to get him to safety. Though I'm kind of sure he may need to be on life support or something like that.

And there's this odd cocoon-like pod right on the ceiling in this...organically-themed room. Needless to say, I have no clue as to what's inside...

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 1:15 AM**

As Solomon flew to where the totem poles were located, we were able to notice a campsite, and with that, I gave him the signal. He nodded, and we reached our destination.

There were many totem poles, with many different faces looking down on us. I found this to be a little unnerving, but we were able to reach the campsite, anyway.

"Tiamo? Are you there?" I called out.

At first, there was no response, but then I heard, "Who's out there?" and I could clearly tell the voice belonged to Tiamo. She had been taking notes in her journal and recording audio logs during her and Gaia's ordeal, and from the looks of it, she appeared to be very organized concerning the campsite.

"This must be another friend of yours." Solomon told me.

"More likely an acquaintance. But there's a good chance we could get to know each other, I think." I replied.

Tiamo then approached me and said, "It's good to see you, Lilia. And I'm glad to know Gaia's allright."

"Tiamo...I saw a video feed of the hangar, and I noticed you and Gaia were carrying someone." I told her.

"You mean Paris? He tried to kill Chrom, but we were able to subdue him, though Gaia wounded him in the area where Fauder attacked Paris." Tiamo said. "He's now in the underground base with some of Solomon's men, as well as this being they call Reflet." she added.

"Who's Reflet?" I asked.

"She hasn't awakened...yet. But Solomon's men insist she may be of great assistance towards them, and even you." she replied.

"That means..." I managed to say, then stood up as I exclaimed, "I need to talk to Paris! I need to know if he's allright!"

"Well, he's currently in intensive care, and he's got a heartbeat monitor intact. If that machine doesn't respond anymore, he's..." Tiamo said.

"Solomon, we need to get to the underground city, stat!" I told Solomon.

"As you wish." he replied.

As I climbed onto him, with Tiamo and Gaia following suit, he flapped his wings and we were off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Paris, 09/09/10000, 11:54 PM**

The only things I can hear are the sound of droids talking and this heartbeat monitor...I'm severely wounded, but at least I was able to prevent myself from becoming a hideous creature like Fauder...What concerns me, however, are the whereabouts of that new rookie...The creatures tell me she may have something special within her, but I'm not sure...

All I know is that Tiamo and Gaia better bring her here...before the monitor stops and it's all too late...

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we landed near the next area, I noticed that it looked like a bustling city, despite the dark colors. As we entered this city, there were creatures of all shapes and sizes talking, playing and doing normal things we humans do.

Looking around, I was able to find one such creature, a tall, green mantis-like creature, and asked, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find someone named Paris? And this creature called Reflet?"

The creature raised an eyebrow (or lack thereof) and replied, "We have ourselves an underground lab. However, they won't take you kindly unless you have Solomon with you."

I looked over at Solomon and smiled almost confidently. "Thank you." I told the green creature.

With that, it escorted us down to the underground laboratory he told us about. The moment we entered, we were greeted by a pair of robot droids.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" they said.

Solomon cleared his throat, prompting the droids to stop moving and asked me, "Are you an ally of Solomon's?"

"Yes. And so are these two." I replied, referring to Tiamo and Gaia.

"Very well. You may enter." they said, and we were granted entry, entering an elevator, though only two could fit inside, so Tiamo and I got in first, and then Solomon and Gaia followed suit, too.

After patiently waiting for the blue creature and the human male to exit the elevator, a couple of beige creatures with armor and moth-like wings swarmed around us and said in unison...

"Hey!" "Welcome!" "Do you want to talk?" "Are you really Acacius incarnate?"

I ignored their silly questions, and as we explored, I took a gander at what appeared to be stasis tanks. "What are these?" I asked a nearby droid.

"The creatures inside are minions of Red, successfully subdued and kept within these tanks. However, you must not provoke them, otherwise they will jump out and attack you." it told me.

"I'm looking for Vice Commander Paris, by the way. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"He is in the patients's quarters, where the injured are treated with care." it replied.

I nodded, and with that, Tiamo and Gaia followed me to one of the rooms in the patients's quarters, and knocked on a door that said...

'Room 103' 'Patient under care' 'Be cautious'

I heard a voice saying, "Who's there? Tiamo? Is that you?"

I found the voice to be very familiar, and opened the door, and to my surprise, it was Paris!

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Extus Part IV!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	15. Extus Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting!
> 
> Though this chapter doesn't contain any action scenes, we finally get to meet Reflet.

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Sallya, 09/07/10000, 9:39 PM**

Out of morbid curiosity, I read something in the archives about a humanoid named Reflet, whose creation back at Extus is said to be almost complete. Funny...I have no clue as to what gender it's supposed to be, but I'd sure love to get a gander at what it looks like.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 3:00 AM**

I immediately approach Paris, who was laying in a hospital bed, with a heartbeat monitor attached to him. I thought his skin was completely red, but thanks to Gaia's attack, it was a light shade of pink, with patches of his original skin color.

His wound on his right arm was bandaged up, but it seemed the damage had already been done. His heartbeat was abnormally fast, but he still maintained a calm gaze towards me.

"Lilia...you're alive..." he said.

"Paris..." I replied as I approach him. "What happened to you? What's going on with the UAF?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you this the moment you've arrived as a rookie, but...but I'm afraid our expedition went horribly wrong. You see, Fauder was intent on exploring Zenith, and his morbid fascination with the Hellbeast and his minions led to some...very bad things happening within the compound. He tried to turn me into a horrible creature, just like him, but it was Gaia that saved me by stabbing at my wound numerous times, before he and Tiamo brought me here." he replied.

"Paris...I also found something about the recruits. They were...they were chosen as subjects in a nonstop breeding process, thanks to Dr. Raimi, because she wanted them to conceive creatures like Red." I said.

"Red?" he asked, his eyes blinking in surprise.

"That's his name." I replied, nodding.

"My god...At least you weren't involved." he said, a wry smile on his face.

"But I didn't show up until after that happened." I added.

"I understand. Now listen, you must stop Fauder, as he had now become one of them. In fact, he refuses to call him Fauder, but rather...Canidont." he said.

"Canidont?" I asked, bewildered at the revelation.

"Yes, Canidont. However, I've a feeling he's located in Zenith with Red and his goons. Thankfully, you've got some allies to trust." he replied.

I looked over and noticed Gaia and Tiamo running up to me, both with relieved expressions as they discovered Paris to be recovering, though unaware of what might happen to him in the future. Solomon was also outside the room, listening to the conversation.

"We're glad to see you're okay." I said, squeezing at one of his hands.

He nodded, and I then leave the room with the others. I then ask Solomon, "Where is Reflet located?"

The blue creature allowed me, Gaia and Tiamo to follow him, until we came across a large room with a pod on the ceiling. While the room itself had a sophisticated, elegant appearance, the pod looked like something out of a science fiction film.

I walk over the middle of the room, and look up as I ask, "Are you Reflet?"

And then, something happened: I stared closely at the pod as it began to stretch ever so slightly, and Solomon silently commanded me to move out of the way, which I did. As I return to my allies, I watch as the pod began to open, emitting pink goo from the pod itself, before a human hand and arm came out.

My eyes widened in shock as the arm was followed by a naked torso, and then the head and neck. Eventually, the human-like creature then emerged from the pod, landing onto the floor in a fetal position.

I walk closer to it and was amazed; the humanoid had long white hair, and was not only naked as the day it was born, but it was also covered in the same pink goo that came from the pod itself.

As the humanoid slowly stood up, it looked directly at me in the eyes, and I ask again, "Are you Reflet?"

The humanoid then nodded, before it...no, she...said, "Yes, I am."

Aside from the beautiful, feminine voice she had, she also had a female body to boot. Clearly she was female, and I was impressed at how she came out of the pod.

That is until I cleared my throat and asked, "Uh...don't you have any clothes?"

This caught Reflet's attention, and after examining her gooey body for a few seconds, she said, "Allow me to bathe first, then I will get dressed."

I was then led out of the room with Solomon and the gang, allowing Reflet to bathe and get rid of all the goo off her body, dry herself off, and then get provided with some clothes. When she was ready, she called out to me. "You can come in now."

As I reenter the room, I notice that Reflet was now dressed, which definitely got rid of the awkwardness of our first encounter. She then asked, "So you are the girl who is Acacius incarnate?"

"I am." I replied, nodding.

"Then you came at a very good time. When I emerged from my cocoon, I had anticipated my first meeting to be with you, as you are the one that can stop Red." she said.

"Everyone's been telling me that; to be honest, I had been somewhat reluctant about it, but I'm getting the idea that it's probably not such a bad thing, after all." I replied.

"You seem very confident, then." she added, before looking over at Gaia and Tiamo and asking, "Are you acquaintances of hers?"

"Yes, we are. My name is Tiamo, and this is Gaia." Tiamo replied.

"The three of us, and Vice Commander Paris, are from the United Army Force's space division." Gaia added.

"Humans...I see that. But are both of you aware of her hidden abilities thanks to Acacius choosing her as its new incarnation?" Reflet asked.

"ACACIUS?! Viaur said that he and a few of his colleagues found of a statue of it during an expedition on Venus!" Gaia exclaimed.

"Are you telling me that she inhabits Acacius's powers?" Tiamo asked.

"Yes, after all, she's its incarnate." Reflet replied with a smile. "Not only that, but she is immune to any wounds, allowing her body to automatically heal." she added, before she looked at me and asked, "Do you have a name?"

"Yes." I replied. "My name's Lilia."

She just smiled and said, "Be careful out there, Lilia. Even though your friends will sacrifice their lives, you will continue to survive thanks to Acacius, the golden light."

I nodded, before exiting the underground laboratory altogether.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Extus Part V!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	16. Extus Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Aside from getting a new laptop, thanks for waiting!
> 
> Also, here's some vital information on Sean.
> 
> Age: 25
> 
> Height: 5'11''
> 
> Weight: 180 lbs
> 
> Hair: Light brown, short
> 
> Eyes: Grey
> 
> And here's information on Jen, too.
> 
> Age: 25
> 
> Height: 5'3''
> 
> Weight: 113 lbs
> 
> Hair: Red, long, wavy, kept in a ponytail
> 
> Eyes: Blue-green

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Fauder?, 09/10/10000, 4:16 AM**

**Sean and his whore fiancee want to escape...yet it seems they are missing out on a glorious future...Red's salvation...and our new world order...**

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 4:20 AM**

I was informed by a few of the creatures in the laboratory that Reflet will be able to communicate with me via my communicator watch, and that gave me a sense of comfort. Since Melissa was already dead, I did feel as though I needed an ally that I could trust, to help me with the obstacles I needed to face.

I discovered that the only remaining important location was an unusually pink-colored temple, so me and my allies made our way to it via flight thanks to Solomon. When we arrived there, we found what appeared to be floating creatures resembling human hearts.

However, they weren't intent on attacking me, but they were able to communicate intelligibly. They then went off, and I was curious as to what they were up to.

"Did someone summon Anna?" a voice called out.

A cute girl, clad in a pink dress with red hearts, entered the area, eyes full of inquisition. She suddenly blinked and asked, "Who are you?"

"Um...I'm an ally of Reflet's, and you are...?" I replied.

"Anna's my name. And...oh, you've met Reflet already? How's he-" she asked.

"He's a she." Tiamo replied.

"Oh, poo! I would've loved to meet Reflet in person if it...and I mean it...were a man." Anna said, pouting.

"Well, Reflet's actually a chick, so, tough luck." Gaia said.

"Whatever..." she said, rolling her eyes, before adding, "Before you guys came here, though, I had some unexpected visitors. I think their names were Sam and Julie...or Shane and Jessica...or...um...oh, now I remember! Sean and Jen! They came here to seek refuge when, as they arrived on Extus, they were about to make it to that big city until Red caught them off-guard. I guess it's still reeling over the fact that it couldn't eradicate..."

She then turned to me and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Lilia." I replied.

"Thanks! Because it failed to eradicate you yet again." she said.

"I've a feeling that it might come after me and my allies again..." I added. "And to think...Zenith is the last planet remaining."

"Well, you better be _extremely_ cautious when you get there." Anna replied.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. Until I heard the sound of a bellowing noise from outside the temple, prompting me and the others to take cover.

Outside, I could hear the following voices.

"Sean?! Are you allright?!"

"I'm...I'm okay. That damn hellbeast, whatever it's called, gave me a real bad wound."

"There has to be a way to heal you somehow!"

"Then we've gotta go back to the-oh, no!"

"SHIT!"

"Jen, hurry!"

I heard the bellowing sound yet again, and as far as I can remember, those two voices belonged to two of the surviving officers of the UAF, the betrothed pair of Sean and Jen. They were both scrambling for the starship they got off on as Red was pursuing them.

Solomon and Anna didn't go into hiding, but rather witnessed the entire event. As the trio disappeared from sight, the latter looked at me and, sporting a rare emotion of seriousness, said, "You need to get back to your starship...NOW. Inform those two that they need to join forces with you by the time you get in."

"Okay." I replied, nodding my approval.

"And remember, be careful!" she exclaimed as I exited the temple.

Eventually, we finally reached our starship, and as I got in, I was able to send a message to Sean and Jen.

"Sean, Jen; this is Lilia. I'm here to tell you that Red is coming for the few survivors of the United Army Force, including both of you. Do not worry, for I'm here to help you guys out, as I am Acacius incarnate. However, I have yet to manifest its physical form, but I'll at least join the fight against him, for I have outsmarted him a few times, and I've a feeling it might happen again."

When I finished sending them the message, I noticed a small head resembling a Japanese helmet approaching the starship. I exit the starship, and to my surprise, the head metamorphosed into something a little too familiar.

The body parts that manifested before my eyes were obviously those from the now dead henchmen, and my eyes widen as it stood before us. Suddenly, my communicator watch started beeping.

"This is Reflet: I forgot to tell you that Red was able to stitch together the remaining body parts of his former henchmen, and turn it into what he calls 'Chimera'. I don't think just one person can take it down so easily, so it's easy to team up and take it out faster."

I nodded at Reflet's advice, before telling Gaia, Tiamo and Solomon, "Let's do this!"

Gaia was able to carefully aim his weapon at Chimera's tail, which once belonged to Equyne. After a few attacks, it was able to destroy it almost easily.

Unfortunately, its right arm, which was modeled after Cyrcuit's, had a spinning blade for a hand, and it would slice at his torso, cutting him in half. "Lilia...take my weapon!" he said through heavy breathing, before he noticed it decapitating him in a flash.

Tiamo was about to react when I handed the boomerang blade over to her, and instructed her to use it wisely. She nodded, before handing me some grenades.

Avenging Gaia's untimely demise, I used the yellow bullets in my space gun to to shock at the Equyne-esque limb just as it was about to slice me apart, allowing Tiamo to cut it apart with the boomerang blade. Chimera was clearly displeased with our actions, and used its other limb, based off of Slicer's, though it carried what appeared to be a katana.

Tiamo immediately covered for me, taking the hit as it stabbed her in the chest. As it took the sword out of her, she had used the boomerang blade to cut apart the limb.

I ran over to her, and carefully took the katana from the hand's grasp. She looked over at me and smiled, before hitting the ground, now dead.

It was just me and Solomon, and with the blood-soaked katana in hand, I decided to throw a grenade at an empty part of Extus, so that when it exploded, it took notice, turning around. I then stab him multiple times in the rear area, which resembled Raptorbeak's, and was able to get on top of it, stabbing it in the back, which resembled a part of Vanity.

As I hit the ground, I suddenly find myself kicked from behind, and causing Solomon to take notice. With no arms, Chimera was seemingly defenseless, but was prone to kicking and attempting to bite at the blue winged creature.

The enemy's body resembled Gelbrain's, and a part of their legs had a similarity to Vanity's, and then there was the torso, constructed from Tundra. As I try to get up from that big surprise kick in the gut, I keep watch of Solomon as he chooses to take Chimera down completely.

He clawed his way into the enemy, so that all of its body parts were all gone, except the head. As it lunged toward him, Solomon emitted his heat beam from his eyes, and I combine his attack with my space gun, so that Chimera's head exploded.

With the enemy gone, the blue creature helped me up and asked, "Are you allright?"

I just nodded, before he piggybacked me back to the starship. He chose to stay behind and fly his way to Zenith, and as the starship finally took flight, heading for the last planet, I noticed the other starship belonging to Sean and Jen.

They had just listened to my message and understood what I was talking about, all the while Jen was trying to find a way to stop Sean's wound. I leaned back into my chair and sighed, seemingly content and confident that I was ready to settle the score.

Until, I saw something right behind me, and it wasn't Solomon...

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Extus Part VI!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	17. Extus Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting as always!
> 
> Even though this one's pretty short, it at least concludes the Extus arc.

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Jen, 09/10/10000, 4:36 AM**

I knew I should've headed for that odd-looking city that I took a gander at and ignored...Sean's wound is kind of healing right now, but the woman at the pink temple explained to me that we could've went to the city, found the underground facility it claimed to possess, and he would've been patched up. But no, that crazy Hellbeast came straight at us from out of nowhere! Oh well, there's no use crying over spilled milk, I guess. I'm gonna have to do all I can to patch Sean up once we come back to the compound.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Sean, 09/10/10000, 4:37 AM**

I've got myself a pretty bad wound, and Jen's been trying her best to patch it up. Problem is, this could be the same wound that nearly transformed Paris. I guess...there's no other way, except wait for help.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 4:55 AM**

The monster in question was Red, and as it was flying towards me, I remembered something: while I was in the city with Solomon, he explained to me as to how my starship was being repaired by those same grey humanoid creatures I came across on Extus. Now that it was good as new, with some added cannons to the mix that automatically fired when it detected Red, I felt confident that I could use them to my advantage.

The cannons then proceeded to fire at it, but it dodged every single blast, and that gave me a sense of worry that it wouldn't work out in my favor. However, it eventually got hit a few times, before I resumed my flight and taking various detours in order to reach Zenith.

"I'll see you on Zenith, you son of a bitch!" I exclaimed.

Red simply grimaced as I retreated, and it took time to ponder a way to get its revenge on me. When the underground laboratory containing Reflet and even Paris came to mind, it laughed softly, and proceeded to make its way to Extus.

Soon, I had arrived on Zenith, and as soon as I left the starship, I was greeted by Solomon, who had safely landed. It wasn't long before I heard two seemingly familiar voices.

"Good to see you again, Lilia."

"We missed you."

The voices belonged to...Chrom and Sallya?! How did they...?! I thought they were dead back at the compound!

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Zenith!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	18. Zenith Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Aside from releasing a previous fanfic yesterday, thanks for waiting!
> 
> And here we are with the sixth and final planet.

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 5:18 AM**

So this was it: Zenith, the final planet. I had to go through five other planets to get here, and as I looked around the surroundings of the dark red planet, I felt as though it had an unsettling vibe to it.

I looked over at Chrom and Sallya, and asked, "How did you survive?"

"We had to get out the compound as quickly as we could without getting us killed; Gaia and Tiamo followed our lead, and even brought Paris with them, though they ended up in Extus." Chrom explained.

"I found more survivors: Sort, Nono, Viaur, Olivie, Tiki, Henry, Serge, Lon'qu, Melissa, Sean and Jen. All but Sean and Jen are dead. I even found Paris, as well as this creature named Reflet on Extus." I replied.

"Reflet? Is it a guy?" Sallya asked.

"No, I'm afraid. She's a woman." I said.

She just smirked: regardless of whatever sex it was, she was hellbent on meeting her for the first time. However, she was already busy with Chrom, as we were getting ready to explore the planet.

"Reflet even pointed out that I am Acacius incarnate, and that I could be Solomon and his army's salvation." I added.

"So it's true...someone has finally been chosen to wield its power." Chrom said, possessing an amazed reaction.

I nodded, before my communicator watch began beeping.

"You've made it to Zenith. From now on, this is the point of no return; eventually you will begin to manifest Acacius's physical form. Also, this planet also provides red crystals that can easily burn your enemies. Good luck!"

It was Reflet, and she was encouraging me, which made smile and nod in approval. After deliberating for a time, me, Chrom and Sallya chose to explore the first destination on Zenith, known as the Red Temple.

Upon entering inside, I noticed the familiar stone faces from the temple in Trance. Except they looked rather distorted, possessing a rather disturbing expression as their mouths were wide open.

As we ventured further, the faces suddenly lit up, and I heard a voice somewhere from the temple itself. The voice vaguely sounded like mine, except it was rather...distorted in terms of pitch.

"How dare you enter our home, impudent humans! As a child of the recruits, I do not take kindly to your presence, therefore you must leave before I come for you."

Then a group of familiar-looking monsters, the predators from the golden labyrinth, appeared before us. As they lunged for us, we opened fire on them, shooting them down, and even shooting one down until it fell off an edge and into some kind of abyss.

Chrom commanded us to continue our investigation, until we came across a series of rather odd-looking, bizarre creatures: one being a flesh-colored creature with spider legs and a human head, another being an orange, arm-less raptor-like monster with bird-like legs and beak, a reddish-colored bat-like creature with a non bat-like skull, a brown leech-like...thing with a gold mask-like face, and even disembodied hairless red heads.

"Oh my god...are these...?" I asked.

"These things...they're the children of the recruits, who were forced to breed thanks to Raimi." Chrom replied.

My jaw just dropped open, and we began avoiding these creatures, who were seemingly intent on taking us all out. Apparently, the one thing we were focused on is to locate the source of the voice.

Of course, I noticed the statues of Zharka and Red. Red's statue was indeed in place of his father's statue, which he demanded to be destroyed.

When we went deeper, we soon found ourselves in a room full of pods, each containing a creature similar to the ones we saw in the temple. One distinctive pod was smack dab in the center, and a voice could be heard from within it.

"You have failed to comply with my words...now you will pay dearly for your intrusion."

I nearly jumped as the pod in the center began to open, and out came out a human-like creature, clad in the UAF uniform, but what made it unique in its appearance, was that it looked just _like **me**_. That, and its hands and legs weren't human at all, but rather large and claw-like, almost like a spider, almost like the spider-like monsters.

"Are you...are you my doppelganger?" I asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Just call me Hybrid Lilia. Conceived by Eudes and Lucina, they made sure they would nurture me like all the other creatures they made with the other recruits."

"Hybrid Lilia?!" Chrom asked, slightly baffled at the revelation.

Hybrid Lilia - as it called itself - just grinned, with teeth barely human at all, but rather pointy and sharp. It wasn't long before more pods opened, and more of the monsters from the temple even ganged up with it.

Since the three of us collected a fairly good amount of red crystals while exploring, we decided to try them out on our guns. Sallya was able to use hers on the bat-like creatures, which were constantly swiping as us, even using normal bullets to blow one of their heads off.

Chrom took care of the arm-less orange monsters, and was even able to take out the red hovering heads. I went after the brown clump-like creatures, as well as the black and red monsters.

Flames engulfed every one of our enemies, except Hybrid Lilia, who just scowled before lunging for Sallya and trying to claw at her, but I took the attack for her, feeling a scratch of medium size appear on my chest. Almost immediately, the scratch disappeared through golden light, which prompted it to notice.

"You...You're Acacius incarnate?!" it asked.

"I am. If you really want to kill my friends, then try and kill me. No matter what you do!" I said.

Hybrid Lilia snarled, before it went all out on me. With Chrom and Sallya continuously shooting at it, I took the chance to use the yellow crystals in my bullets, almost paralyzing it.

I replaced the crystals with the red ones, and as I shot them out, the bullets turned into the flames, and they were clearly burning parts of its body. It screamed, and tried to flail its limbs at me, but to no avail. I used more of the red crystals, until it was wailing in pain as it was engulfed into flames.

"Mother...Father...Whyyyyyyyyyyy...?"

As it laid dead before us, Chrom spoke up. "We have to find the recruits...we need to know what's become of them!"

"I agree." Sallya replied.

I swallowed almost hesitantly, before I nodded in agreement. "Let's go, then." I said.

The three of us then exited the temple, and went to what appeared to be a cave, with a sign accompanying it...

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Zenith Part II!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	19. Zenith Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Whoa, what a weekend and a half. Hurricane Irma has just went past Florida and all, and it left a pretty good amount of damage in its wake. I simply can't help but feel bad for everyone in the state, so I'm hoping for a steady recovery.
> 
> Aside from that, thanks for waiting!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 8:31 AM**

I look closely at the sign, and it read, 'DO NOT ENTER', followed by 'DO NOT DISTURB', and finally 'DO NOT INTERFERE'. Looking over at Chrom and Sallya, I asked, "Are you sure we should investigate? I'm sure they don't want us here."

"I don't care about that; let's get in there and see what's up." he replied.

I nodded in agreement, before we went inside. As we ventured inside, I took a whiff of a lingering scent.

It smelled like sweat...mainly human sweat. Perhaps something, or someone, is sweating so much that it makes the air in the cave stuffy as hell?

As we progressed, I noticed what appeared to be a blood-drenched junkyard. Upon closer inspection, we discovered it was the corpses of dead monsters.

We had no idea why they were there? Could be be used as food for the recruits? Or maybe food for something else?

When we finally reached the end of the cave, my eyes widened in horror as I look up, and saw an floating, jellyfish-like creature, with tentacles branding on either side. On these branches were what appeared to be naked human men and women, with varying mutations and red 'clumps' on their skin.

One of them happened to catch my eye, as she slowly stirred for a moment, before opening her eyes. I gasped as I found her to quite familiar...it was Lucina, and all of them happened to be the recruits!

"Are you trying to disturb our slumber?" she asked, with a noticeable fluctuating tone to her voice. "Our job is to take care of our children; they need lots of blood to grow big and strong."

She pointed over the junkyard-esque pile of corpses, indicating that these were what their...children...consumed on a regular basis.

"Lucina! It's you! I saw you on one of the videos in Melissa's base. Raimi had experimented on you and the other recruits in order to procreate and give birth to horrendous abominations, like your daughter 'Hybrid Lilia'." I said.

"My daughter? What has happened to her?" she asked. "If you've killed her...I'll destroy you!" she exclaimed.

"She's dead. We've killed her." Chrom replied.

Lucina frowned for a moment, before detaching the tentacles off of her back. As she hit the ground, she stood before me, a very chilling look on her face.

Of course, what really shocked us, was the mutations she was given: though her face remained normal, she had an extra pair of breasts, the 'clumps' were also present on her skin, and her feet had already become bird-like claws.

"My god..." Sallya muttered, her jaw dropping.

As Lucina lunged towards me, she clawed at me with her already long fingers. She growled as she found that my wounds once again healed, and decided to try and snap my neck in order to kill me for good.

However, she felt as if a bullet pierced through her shoulder, and her turned her head. It was Solomon, who had fired his eye beams at her, which caused her to attempt to attack him.

Though he accompanied me at the Red Temple, he chose to spectate. This time, however, he chose to serve as backup.

"You disgusting creature! Why do you attack me?" she asked with a hint of fury in her voice.

"I never knew you would end up this way. Allow me to put you out of your misery." he replied.

Then, from out of nowhere, Eudes, Serena and Azur had also awoken and detached themselves from the tentacles. As they hit the ground, they chose to pursue Chrom and Sallya.

While all three retained the same 'clumps', they were distinctive in their appearances. Azur and Serena's faces were peeled off, revealing bone and human eyes underneath, whereas Eudes's face remained intact.

Eudes also had an extra pair of arms, Azur had a large mouth-like orifice on his torso that opened and closed. When it opened, it let out a long, lashing tongue that had a razor sharp attack.

As for Serena, she had very long nails that were sharp and deadly to the attack. She was also the first to attack one of my group, which was Sallya as she slashed at her right arm.

Sallya groaned as she clutched her arm, aiming her gun at Serena using the toxic bullets. Several of these hits would take her down, leaving Eudes and Azur.

The orifice on Azur's torso opened, prompting the tongue quickly emerge. It slashed at Chrom's left hand, but he kept shooting at him, until I brought out the boomerang blade.

As the blade collided with the monster tongue, it was cut in half, and Azur growled, before attempting to focus his attention on me. Sallya's bullets, however, were able to finish him up.

Lastly, was Eudes, and he began using all four of his arms to beat me down. Though I was getting pummeled, I remembered the boomerang blade, and decided to aim it at his arms.

With precise timing, I threw the blade over to the top arms, the ones that had mutated. When they were cut down like trees, he groaned, and tried to choke me.

However, I brought out my gun and shot him in the forehead. As he collapsed to the ground, this left Lucina as the only enemy remaining.

Solomon swiped at her with his claws, before kicking her across the jaw. Lucina groaned as she held onto her jaw, and ended up pouncing on him to fight back.

She was ready to claw him apart with her hands when a few yellow bullets made their way into her body, paralyzing her as she collapsed to the ground. "We are not going to kill you...in fact, we want to bring you to Reflet on Extus for research, and more importantly, finding a way to cooperate with us." Chrom said.

"What about my children?" she asked.

He remained silent as he took out what appeared to be a pair of cuffs, and placed them around her wrists. "Solomon, take her to Extus. Lilia, tell Reflet that Lucina could be of some use." he said.

"Understood." I replied, before beginning to communicate with Reflet. "It's me, Lilia. I've got one of the recruits, and I was wondering if you could do some research on her or something."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It may sound dangerous, but we will do all we can to subdue her. Does she have a name?"

"It's Lucina." I said.

"Good." was her response.

Solomon, who had nodded at Chrom's commands, had the paralyzed woman atop of him, and as he flew off to Extus with her, Sallya asked, "Are you sure it was a wise idea? And more importantly, why didn't we kill her?"

"Because...she might need a little work done on her in order for her to work for Reflet, and more importantly, to turn her back on Red." he replied.

Though she was perplexed by my answer, she shrugged and nodded. "When is your flying friend gonna come back for us?" she asked.

"Soon..." I replied.

We then exited the cave, tending to our wounds first before moving on.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bonus POV (Solomon)**

As Solomon made his way to Extus, he was able to enter the city, and went into the underground laboratory. Reflet was able to welcome him and the still paralyzed Lucina with open arms, before a few of the beige, armored aliens took both her arms after she had already been dismounted.

"Get your hands off of me! Who are you?!" she lashed out.

"My name is Reflet; and it seems to me you have potential of becoming a force to be reckoned with if you work for Solomon and his men." the light-haired woman replied.

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked.

"We do need to do some research on you, and maybe see what your strengths and weaknesses are. We also are going to put you through some important therapy, to help you come to your senses." Reflet responded.

And with that, the naked female creature was taken in by Reflet and the others. Solomon would say his goodbyes to them, before flying off and returning to Zenith. Elsewhere on Extus was Red, and it looked like he was ready to strike the laboratory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Zenith Part III!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	20. Zenith Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 10:20 AM**

While we were en route to our next destination, Chrom said, "I couldn't help but notice the word 'KILL' scribbled all over the walls of the cave. Seemed to me neither Lucina nor the other recruits wanted anyone invading their territory."

"Isn't that a fact?" Sallya asked.

We would then reach what appeared to be an absurdly large about of rivers, which turned out to be filled with blood. The ground also had thorn-covered vines that would hurt our feet, but thankfully, our feet weren't bare.

Continuing to scan the area, we wondered if there were any enemies around. That is until we reached what appeared to be a dead end, and we stopped in our tracks.

Before us was a gap containing the same blood / water, and after that, was a small island covered in thorns and vines. There were also a pair of bat-like creatures, but with lamprey-like mouths, no eyes and gliding membranes under their arms to make up their 'wings'.

They were taunting us to come to them, but fearing that the thorns might break through our suits, we came up with a strategy. "We should go underwater in order to cross this island, or whatever it's called." Chrom said.

"I agree." I replied.

As Solomon flapped his wings, he told us, "I will catch up with you once you've made it through the waters."

"Okay." I said, nodding my head in approval.

The large blue creature finally took flight, leaving me with Chrom and Sallya. Since the water-breathing modules were already equipped with our suits, we dove into the red waters.

Unexpectedly, we found ourselves sinking to the floor, allowing us to stand on the ground as we took a look at what was within the water. My eyes widened as I discovered a plethora of aquatic monsters, and they looked as though they wanted us gone.

The three of us began traversing through the underwater area, and almost came into contact in what appeared to be a black-colored monster that vaguely resembled a mutated version of a shark. There were others, such as one that almost reminded me of a sperm cell, except it had a brain-like head; another which kind of resembled a fish, but wasn't, and another that had an eye that opened and closed for a head.

Eventually, we found an area that was devoid of these things, and went up to the surface. However, we were greeted with quite the shocker when we came back up.

"What is this?!" I asked, as I saw what appeared to be a floating corpse of a humanoid-like monster.

"These things must be dead." Sallya said.

Or were they...?

The eyes and mouths of the 'corpses' surrounding us glowed, and they suddenly lunged out as us, trying to attack us as a group. It seemed they were trying to push us back into the water, trying to drown us, even though we had our aforementioned modules to begin with.

My arms suddenly mutated into golden blades when they felt themselves being bitten by the corpses, almost immediately cutting and slashing at the floating red monsters. The ones that survived backed out and retreated, and the three of us swam to land at last.

Upon getting out, I discovered more of the island on our left, and that a floating creature with a skull-like head, a humanoid-esque upper body, and a lower body made out of tentacles was there. It didn't seem to care about killing us, since we didn't get on the island due to the excessive amount of vines.

Before us was a large, towering white monster that almost looked like a skeleton, but it was in a hunched position, its back was spiked, its hands were not like human hands, and it had a beak-like snout. Fortunately, Solomon came back to swoop in and help us mount him; he had been flying over the majority of the area before finally locating us.

Once we climbed off of him, we suddenly heard a shrill voice scream, "Mother!" and standing right before us was...no, it just can't be...!

"Obsidian..." I said, my eyes widening as I looked up.

Indeed, it was Obsidian, who, according to Vanity, hung herself out of sorrow and despair since her husband's death. The creature with the four holes on her head, which I assumed was her face, did so with what appeared to resemble a spine as a rope, which was attached to the thorn-like vines.

"Red did this...he not only killed our father, but also drove our mother to suicide." Solomon told me; he was fuming with rage as he said that. "Sooner or later, she will be avenged." he added.

I was about to silently mourn her death and move on to another location in Zenith, when I heard the sound of a thump. Upon taking a closer look, I saw that Obsidian's stomach suddenly burst open, revealing a black creature that resembled a bat.

However, its head was anything but, as it was brown in color, and round-shaped. It also had what appeared to be red face paint around its eyes and mouth, and had a round red nose perched in the center.

Obsidian's lower half collapsed into the river, and as the bat-like monster approached us, Solomon spoke up. "Bozo...my little brother-to-be."

"Bozo?" I asked.

He had little time to reply as Bozo let out a shrill scream, causing us to move back quickly as he landed. He started to open his mouth, and a barrage of green needle-like projectiles came flying out.

As Chrom, Sallya and myself began to take aim at him, narrowly avoiding the needles as fast as we could. I then had an idea: using the blue crystals, I used the bullets to the freeze the projectiles just as they were coming for us.

Taking each of the needles, we threw them at Bozo, effectively hitting its body. It let out a loud growl before it started flying into the air, and its eyes began to glow the same color as the projectiles.

Almost immediately, streams of green fire poured out from its eye sockets, and while Chrom and I were able to avoid them, Sallya was hit, feeling her torso burn from the attack. On the verge of death, she told me, "Get Solomon to pitch in and help, before it's too la-"

Bozo's flames scorched into her head just as she was able to finish talking, and this left me and Chrom as the only ones remaining...or were we?

Solomon flew in to help out, using its eye beams to pierce through parts of Bozo's body, before I decided to fight fire with fire. With the red bullets, I shot at the enemy's eyes, which pretty much prevented him from using the eye flames again.

Finally, with the toxic green bullets, I was able to shoot him down once and for all. As it hit the ground, Solomon showed a bit of remorse as he approached him.

"Bozo...I am sure that your death will be avenged. Once Red is destroyed, your soul will live in peace with my parents." he said.

He then approached me and Chrom while we were silently mourning Sallya's demise, and as the vine-like tree that Obsidian was attached to was destroyed, it allowed us out of the Blood Lake. It would only be a matter of time before we reached a familiar face...

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Zenith Part IV!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	21. Zenith Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting as always!

Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

Lilia, 09/10/10000, 11:45 AM

The next location Chrom, Solomon and I began to explore was what I considered to be very unsettling. As we arrived, my eyes bugged out at how the floors and walls resembled flesh, but it was covered in red, blood-like liquid.

I felt my stomach churn a bit as we examined the grounds, and remembered that before we entered, the blue creature reminded me of a monster named Canidont, and how it was currently residing within the fleshy confines.

This me to remember remember Paris explaining to me about what happened to him back on Extus, this even caused Chrom to recall to how he nearly got attacked by Fauder in his office, and when he told him, "Fauder, get a hold of yourself!" this was his response:

"Oh no, Chrom. I am not Fauder..."

It also didn't help that the commander had been slowly metamorphosing at the time of the encounter, and on the day Red and his army invaded, he escaped the compound, beginning to embrace his new appearance. Now it seemed it was the right time to find him, to see if he has completely gone mad and became one of Red's henchmen.

As we continued further, a pair of pale red creatures stood before us. Their bodies and legs looked similar to dogs, but their heads resembled those of Tyrannosaurus Rex dinosaurs.

That, and their teeth were sharp and huge like shark's teeth. They lunged at us and attempted to bite at us, and when one of them bit my arm, I felt it glow gold, and before long, it morphed into a blade, effectively cutting down the two dinosaur hybrids into pieces.

"Acacius's power..." I muttered. "It's beginning to show..."

Before long, we found more of these dinosaur-esque monsters, except they indeed looked like actual dinosaurs. However, they were covered in blood, and their teeth were just as large as the others.

This time, I came prepared, dodging their attacks as I took out my boomerang blade and sliced through the creatures's necks, leaving headless and falling to the ground. When I discovered we had to go deeper in order to find Canidont, we took the risk and found there wasn't any going back...until he was destroyed.

As we went further, I saw a few tapeworm creatures, blocking our way. Solomon took it upon himself to use his eye beams to stun them, and granted us easy access without getting caught in their traps.

Along the way, I had felt one of my legs sink into the ground, but luckily, I was able to get out as quickly as I can, when Chrom warned that the ground underneath us would absorb us if we stand on it for too long. More enemies still came for us, though.

One monster had a back similar to a turtle, but had a deformed face that nearly looked human, and its claws looked like those mixers that you see in cooking shows. Another had a dinosaur-like body, but looked far more worse, and its teeth was sticking out like white nails.

A third monster had the look and appearance of a bird, though its head was enormous, looked as though it was mummified, had no feathers or even a tail, and its claws were distorted. The last one was pale blue in color, had tentacle-like feelers on its lower body, its claws pointy, and its face was the stuff of nightmares.

They seemed to overwhelming for us to handle, so I called out, "Where is Canidont?!"

When they heard my inquiry, they suddenly looked at each other. They seemed confused as to who Canidont was, and they ended up confusing each other for him, thus leading to them attacking each other.

This distraction was quite successful, and once we reached the end, we had found what we were looking for. A red, body-less creature with a dinosaur-esque head and ridiculously huge teeth was slumbering in some sort of cocoon attached to the ground.

"Are you Canidont?" I asked.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with a sinister glare, and said, "So, you have come, Lilia. Your commander is happy to see you at last."

I gasped, my eyes widening. "Fauder?!" Chrom asked, on the verge of taking out his gun.

"Not anymore..." he said, before detaching himself from the cocoon. "You seem to possess Acacius's powers, and I believe you have great potential in working for Red...but alas, it wasn't meant to be." he added.

"Because I'm on Solomon's side...isn't that obvious?" I replied.

Canidont let out a small laugh, before saying, "I believe so, little girl. Because of your loyalty to him, I will stop at nothing to get rid of you and your fellow colleagues."

As he spoke to me, he was floating all over the place, even lounging on the walls and floors (which nearly frightened me). When he finally ended his spiel, he had been floating in the ground, before rising up to attack us.

He had attempted to bite my leg, and when that happened, it glowed, before regenerating itself, and finally allowing me to kick him a few times. As he hit the ground, he got up and growled. "So you do have the ability to automatically heal your wounds?" he asked.

"I guess...that's what you get when you're 'Acacius incarnate'." I replied.

As Solomon chose to take flight in order to keep up with Canidont, Chrom and I were able to take out our guns and shot at the pale red creature. It seemed he deflected every one of them, until Chrom hit him in the center of his upper jaw.

"I think it's his weak spot!" he exclaimed as he looked over at me.

"Maybe if we shoot at the area a few more times, he'll react!" I replied.

He nodded, before using the toxic and fire bullets to hit said area. Canidont immediately spasmed with every few hits he took, and he also became more belligerent.

Solomon also used his eye beams at him, often distracting him whenever he had an attempt to attack me and Chrom. The prompted the small, but demonic creature to slowly go crazy as we continued to progress through the battle.

As a result, Canidont began to rush towards us, gnashing his teeth and trying to eat us alive. We had to make sure we weren't in his sight, and when we finally wasn't looking, I took out the katana that I had acquired from Tiamo, and slashed at him.

As it was cut in half, he suddenly began to remember his time spent as Fauder the commander, before he told me in a low voice. "I'm sorry, Lilia..."

Putting away the katana, I knelt and mourned Fauder's death with Chrom, before an exit was created for us to get out of. As we came out of the organic-like underground, my communicator watch suddenly began beeping.

"Lilia, this is Reflet! Red had just attacked the underground facility! Some of us, including me and Lucina were able to make it out alive, and that I'm bringing Lucina over to you as an additional ally. But, Paris...I hope he's allright...after all, he has been in intensive care for a good amount of time, but I am sure he'll contact you soon."

I nodded, and realized there was one last area to go through. As we went on our way, my communicator watch beeped again.

"It's Paris...I...I need to tell you something..."

The voice was Paris, and it sounded like he was in pain.

"Red had attacked the facility, and while Reflet and Lucina got out safely, I...I wasn't so lucky. He entered my hospital room, lashed out at me for trusting Solomon, and has critically wounded me. My monitor...my monitor is going faster than ever and I've a feeling my heart won't last. But I will tell you this, Lilia. You must stop Red, before it's too late, because you are Solomon's last hope. You are Acacius incarnate. God save the United Army Force..."

He took one last breath, and the monitor went dead. This greatly upset me and Chrom, but it also gave us more determination than ever before, as we decided to press on and track down Red once and for all and to avenge Paris's death.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Zenith Part V!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	22. Zenith Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting! By the way, we're getting closer to the final battle with Red, ladies and gents, so keep your fingers crossed for that.

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 1:32 PM**

Upon arrival, my eyes widened at how vast the area was. There was lots of black mountains that looked small to me, but were much bigger when you were close by them.

The ground was also black, and had a rock-like texture to it. Finally, rivers of lava were abound, and it occurred to me that this must be Red's base of operations.

I hardly had time to ask Chrom and Solomon as to where Red was before a few centaur-like creatures carrying whips approached us. They were dark red in appearance, and looked like legit devils from Hell.

"There is the girl that betrayed us! Punish her! And punish Solomon for his refusal to believe in his brother!"

One of them spoke these words, before they lunged right at us. The whips they carried in their hands were a shade of glowing orange, and though one of them struck at me, I was thankful that I was wearing a space suit, so that mark left on my skin was somewhat light.

Solomon noticed another creature showing up from behind, and whipped him. This prompted him to quickly take flight, and called out to me and Chrom. "Hurry! We need to escape!"

I nodded, and Chrom and I were able to quickly mount him. As the blue creature flapped his wings, he took off, narrowly avoiding the centaur monsters as quickly as we could.

As we ventured around the area, I looked down and saw what had appeared to be a dark black, eyeless monsters with red, lava-like lines across its body. Its hands were also lava-like in appearance, and glowing too.

Thankfully, I was able to avert my gaze before it could strike at us. Of course, I continued to look around and saw more abominations; there were a few of them that were dark red in appearance, and their beaks were silver in color.

Another type of monster, which we were able to come in contact with, were stocky, eyeless, muscular red monsters that blew fire out of their mouths. One such attack nearly hit Solomon, and Chrom and I were close to falling off of him.

Luckily, we held on, and Solomon waited until the creatures's backs were turned, so that he could give them a flying a kick, sending them into the lava. Aside from those things, we even noticed that the mountains we landed on would sink into the lava river underneath us, so we had to rely on timing to get off of them before they could do so.

Unfortunately, I was unaware of the fact that I didn't have an anti-heat suit on, but Chrom happened to be equipped with one. He looked over me and asked, "You okay?"

"Kind of. It's so hot in here, I should've brought me a special suit." I replied.

As we continued further, we saw another creature, with an orange body and a pair of skull-like dark blue heads. It was also equipped with something that resembled a baseball bat covered in barbed wire, and was looking up at us with a scowl.

Of course, I saw a starship travel above us, and as it opened a hatch from the back, a somewhat familiar figure stepped out. I took a closer look, and judging by the bird-like feet and red skin patches, I knew it was Lucina.

As she followed me with almost lightning speed, she was able to attack the aforementioned monster. It struck its weapon at the side of her stomach, but she would take him down in one fell swoop with her long, claw-like fingers.

Lucina would then pick up the baseball bat-esque weapon, and threw it up to us. Chrom was able to catch it, so that he could use it as a weapon of sorts, and I asked, "Did Reflet send you here?"

"Yes. She even told me you are Acacius incarnate." she replied.

I smiled, and nodded. "I understand that; now come follow us, there has to be more of these creatures around here somewhere." I said.

She nodded as well, and we were able to a snake-like monster that darkish brown in color, with the same set of teeth as all the other creatures. While we avoided this one, we found another red firebreather, whom Chrom used the bat-esque weapon on when it wasn't looking.

When we reached the end, we saw a large river made out of lava. "It's a dead end." Chrom said.

"I don't think it is, because I believe there's something in there wanting to destroy us." Solomon replied.

Indeed, there was. As Chrom and I dismounted Solomon, we could hear a very loud, unsettling roar that made our skin crawl as this thing emerged from the lava.

As it emerged onto the land before us, my eyes widened at its appearance: it was gigantic, red in color, and had grey fur sticking out from the back. It was also stocky in appearance, and had a very sharp set of teeth to go along with its intimidating form.

Solomon had attempted to attack it while in flight, but it let out a huge blast of fire, and nearly knocked him into the lava. Thankfully, he quickly landed onto the ground.

What I didn't know, however, was that the fire breaths cost the monster some energy, and it had to wait until it could charge itself up. To kill time, it would use its giant claws to swat and scratch at us.

Chrom and I took out our guns, and shot at it, giving it a few hits to its body. It would finally approach, ready to smack me straight into the lava to kill me for good, when Chrom made the save.

However, it would also cost him his life as he fell into the lava thanks to the monster's attack. His last words to me were, "Be careful, Lilia!"

With me, Solomon and Lucina remaining, I had the blue monster fire a heat beam into the creature's face just as he was ready to blow fire again. I equipped the ice bullets, and finally shot at the flames.

This prompted it to growl in displeasure, and Lucina even lunged at it, clawing its legs with her hands. She even dodged the incoming attack from its claws, and gave me and Solomon the signal.

I picked up the baseball bat-esque weapon, climbed onto Solomon, and jumped off him, then hit the monster in the torso. He even delivered a kick to the head as well, and the red monster began to tumble backwards, and fell straight into the lava.

With the creature dead, I climbed onto the blue monster, as did Lucina. As he flapped his wings, we then flew to the last location, where Red was waiting for us after his attack on Extus's lab: his own base of operations on Zenith.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The Final Battle!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	23. The Final Battle Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is Part One of the grand finale. Enjoy!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 3:29 PM**

I knew there was no going back.

"You are not leaving."

I hear Red's voice as it approaches me, and my eyes widen as a huge ring of flames surrounded me, Lucina, Solomon, and the red monster before us. Then I heard Lucina speak, "I'll make the first move."

She then lunged towards him, but he attacked her first instead. As I helped her up, she muttered, "Shit...we need to contact Reflet!"

"You pathetic worm; it's too late now. Only one will survive." he said.

"That's crazy, I have a few more allies with me." she replied.

Letting her claws out, she began attacking him with her very long fingers, damaging him a bit. He fought back, his own claws nearly piercing into her skin.

I was surprised as to how quick and precise Red was, and she had to do all she can to dodge his attacks. While she narrowly avoided some, she couldn't escape some others as well.

And then, after a moment, his eyes glowed a bright red, before they transformed into a lava-state appearance. His mouth also blew out a very huge flame featuring a very frightening face, which knocked her down.

However, Lucina got up, not willing to die at the hands of a tyrannical beast, sliced and diced at him with her claws. Once the hits took their toll on him, he began to change forms.

He was now in his swimming form, even though we weren't in a river like in Dementia. Then I look up, and noticed the same starship Reflet was piloting next to the ring of fire.

As she emerged, donning an anti-heat suit, she took out her gun, and used the blue bullets to aim at a part of the ring. The portion became ice, and when she used the normal bullets, it broke into tiny pieces.

Reflet would then enter the ring through the destroyed part of it, and said, "I came here to help."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes; I need to protect Lucina, somehow. But I'll protect the rest of you, too, no matter what." she replied.

Red grimaced, before summoning a flurry of large mines to land on me and my allies. While the others narrowly escaped, I ended up getting caught in one of them.

Though I was in pain, I gasped as I noticed the damaged areas of my body becoming gold. It looked like I was ready to transform, when he spoke again.

"Can't break the rules."

This prevented me from transforming, but at least I was able to heal. Reflet was ready to strike, when he took hold of her, and was about to eat her alive.

Thankfully, I quickly use the yellow bullets to temporarily paralyze him, quickly letting go of her. She equipped her weapon with the red bullets, and the fire-encased bullets would hit and nearly burn him.

Then, the tentacle that I narrowly avoided back in Dementia emerged from its mouth, and was about to grab me when I took out the katana. I sliced at it, and it fell to the ground, before Lucina stomped on it with force.

Red decided to go for a new attack: a stream of fire-like missiles emerged from his claws, and it hit Reflet in the knee. She grimaced as she struggled to get up, but I made the save for her by throwing a grenade at him.

Giving him more damage than he expected, he growled and metamorphosed into his flying form. It was the same form I saw when he was attacking me on my way to Zenith, and a series of needle-like projectiles catch me off-guard.

He then flew towards me, and grabbed a hold of me. He opened his mouth, ready to swallow me whole, until he was greeted by a jab, not from Reflet, nor from Lucina, but from Solomon.

I hit the ground, and looked at the flying duo: these two brothers knew they were ready to settle the score to determine the fate of Zenith and its neighboring planets.

"Brother..." Solomon said.

"Traitor! I always hated you! You can die like the rest!" Red screamed.

"I'd rather die than to serve you." the blue monster retorted.

And with that, a game of cat and mouse occurred as Red flapped his wings and took off, with Solomon following him. The red creature attacked first, delivering the same gigantic fire attack like he did to Lucina.

Nevertheless, Solomon delivered a series of eye beams at his brother, which was enough for Red to be on his last leg. As they both landed outside the ring of flames, it was out of morbid curiosity that Reflet commanded me, herself and Lucina to exit the ring, which we did.

We could only watch as the blue creature's claws hit Red, before the red monster proceeded to jump up high and attempted to stomp him. Solomon began to escape the attacks, and when Red gave up, he chose to devour him.

However, Solomon performed a heat beam on him, causing Red to scream as grey liquid began seeping out of his body. Something just wasn't right...it seemed he was starting to transform into a far more menacing, more difficult monster...

As we looked up, we saw that Red was much, much taller, and that he was standing on his own legs. His head was also accompanied by a very long neck; it reminded me of those small alien things that emerged from the Alien Queen's mouth.

"I'm not done with you!" he bellowed.

**End log**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The Conclusion to End All Conclusions!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	24. The Final Battle Part II & Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is it, folks. The finale of 'The Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast'.
> 
> For several years, I was working on this thing, and believe me, I had a lot of fun writing it. So it really warms my heart to see this fanfic draw to a much-needed close. Enjoy!

**Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Begin log**

**Lilia, 09/10/10000, 3:29 PM (cont.)  
**

I watched as Solomon began to claw at Red's legs, before flying up and using another heat beam to his brother's head. That made the red monster growl, and as his eyes glowed, he let out another variation of the flame attack he bestowed on the blue creature and Lucina.

This was enough to put him away, and Red spoke, "You are weak. Your allies are weak. You will all die!"

He was ready to stomp his brother to death, when Reflet shot at his legs using the red bullets. He groaned as he laid off of his brother, and turned his attention to her.

I ran up to Solomon, and asked, "Are you allright? I thought he killed you!"

"To some extent; I am very worn out, and I can't fight any longer. But tell your friend I said thank you." he replied.

I nodded, and called out to Reflet, "Thank you!"

She nodded and smiled, before she and I began to shoot Red with the red crystal-infused bullets. It seemed all neat and dandy, until he opened his mouth, and a string of hot red needle-like projectiles hit her, and causing her to hit the ground, groaning in pain.

I rushed to her, tending to her wounds with a medi-pack that she took along with her. "I can't fight anymore...You and Lucina are the only ones left...hurry!"

I nodded, before Red called out, "You can't win, Lilia."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In fact, I'll tell you a secret..." he replied, "...I killed Melissa!"

Remembering the incident back at Entropy, as Melissa was contacting me, she knew that it was Red that broke into her base, and murdered her on the spot. I clenched my teeth as he added, "Now, I will end this futile struggle."

I equipped a mix of green and red bullets into my gun, as I shot at him, Lucina immediately snuck up behind him, climbed up his back, and sunk her teeth into his back. He growled again, and his tail was able to smack her away, and she landed on the ground as a result.

In response, the fire-esque missiles emerged from his claws, and though she took a hit from them, she lunged for him, and clawed at his legs, much like Solomon did. This, combined with my bullets, angered Red so much, that he grabbed hold of her, wanting to eat her alive.

"STOP!" I called out.

He let go of Lucina, and glared straight at me, his eyes glowing red. He slowly marched towards me, and said, "Game over."

As he was ready to strike me, I take out my katana, and sliced at my right arm. "Oh, great Wraith, this blood, though red, will turn gold as I seek to redeem myself to save my allies, and your son Solomon, from great harm. Please, grant me the willpower and strength to become...the Golden Light, Acacius!"

Indeed, the blood that poured from my wound began to glow a shade of gold, and a bright light began to engulf me. Within the light, I felt my body slowly morph - arms, legs, head, everything - and when the light dissipated, I've noticed that I've physically transformed into Acacius.

"Look around you, all your allies have weakened. They can't save you." he told me.

"Oh, really?" I telepathically asked.

I feel my arms beginning to morph into blades, and as I jumped at an abnormally high height, I slashed at Red's torso. He grimaced in pain, before unleashing the same torrent of needles that hit Reflet.

I got hit by some of them, but I was able to dodge the rest by jumping up again. This time, my blade-like arms hit him right in the head, giving him some much-needed damage.

He swiped at me with one of his claws, and as I hit the floor, I get up and quickly sneak up from behind, slashing at his tail. I was amazed as to how unusually strong I was thanks to this newly given form, so I had to make the most of it.

Turning around, Red let out his missiles from his claws again, but to his shock, several beams came out of my head and deflected them. I then used these beams in tandem with a new attack: opening my hands, beams of light emerged from them, and as the attacks hit him, he knew he was on his last leg.

He opened his mouth, and a new tentacle reached for me, but I dodged it as quickly as possible. Using the beams from my hands, they hit the tentacle, causing it to retreat back into his mouth.

His eyes glowing, Red chose the last resort: his eyes glowed, and he finally unleashed the great flames, complete with horrific faces. Though it hit me, I knew I wasn't giving up.

I get up, and run right for him, and my blades sunk into his torso. He suddenly felt his body glow red, almost like a skeleton, as beams emerged from his eyes and mouth.

As I landed on the ground, I watch as his body began to decay into nothingness, and the flames also began to die down. While he lay dead, I rush over to the others, and helped them up.

"You've...you've done it!" Reflet exclaimed.

"You have finally defeated my brother at long last. Now the planets are at peace." Solomon added.

Almost immediately, I felt my appearance beginning to change, and the next thing I knew, I was back into my human form. "How...?" I asked.

"It is true, after all. You _are_ Acacius incarnate." Reflet said.

"Wow...I...I don't know what to say." I said.

Before long, many of Solomon's army had arrived, and congratulated us for a job well done.

"You've saved us all, great human!"

"You've done well."

"Sir Solomon can't be any more happier to learn of this great victory."

I smiled at them, and as I look over at Reflet, Lucina and Solomon, I smiled back. They smiled as well, and to my surprise, Solomon's eyes, once red with rage, had now turned back to its original blue color.

However, I couldn't help but silently mourn my fellow UAF colleagues, as they heroically fought alongside me. Nevertheless, I would soon be escorted to the kingdom of Zenith.

**End log**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Epilogue**

"Lilia, your valiant efforts, as well as those of your allies, are enough to put away my brother for good. Hence, I applaud all of you for that. Especially Lucina and Reflet." Solomon said.

Reflet and Lucina nodded and smiled, and he continued, "Though, it seems to me you are now at a crossroads. On one hand, you can fully become Acacius and serve my kingdom well, or you can live a normal life as a human and allow my army to protect these planets with all our might."

I closed my eyes and pondered over the decision, before I opened them and said, "As much as I want to live the rest of my life as Acacius...I think that power nearly overwhelmed the hell out of me. So...I just want to be normal, but I will say this: I am forever grateful to fight alongside all of you."

"Is that so?" he asked. "Very well, then. We may need to find a new body for Acacius to manifest within, but there is something else I must tell you."

"Yes?" I asked.

"We are of a peaceful race of aliens, and we never mean any harm, especially since Red is gone. You should tell this to people you can trust, even your fellow colleagues." he replied.

"Thank you, and goodbye." he added, and I smiled a very big smile.

I hugged Reflet and Lucina, and told the former to take good care of the latter, and amazingly, Lucina said, "I could be pretty useful as a member of Solomon's army."

"I'm sure you will." Reflet replied with a nod.

I nodded as well, before I left for my starship, which was quite far away, and then finally getting inside. As I started it up, it took off for Mars. Zenith and its planets were now safe, peaceful and free from strife; though I wonder what Sean and Jen are up to?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bonus POV (Third-person)**

"This is Jen here. We've just got back to the compound, and I was able to get a hold of Lilia contacting me. She said that all is well, and that there isn't any more war now that that red monster is dead, so that genuinely warms my heart, and I can't wait to hear her story."

"Anyways, I'm a little worried about Sean; he's been acting strange since we came back. He's already resting right now, but when he wakes up, we'll start talking about where and when our wedding will take place back on Earth because I'm pretty sure that-"

"Jen?"

Hearing his voice, Jen stopped herself from recording her audio log, and turned her head. Her reaction became a bit more shocked, causing him to ask, "What's wrong, sweetness?"

"Don't you like my... **brand**... _ **new**_... _ **look**_?"

To her horror, Sean's face has metamorphosed into a rather familiar face, and her eyes widened in fear. Now things weren't as peaceful as she and Lilia believed it to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? Seems to me that Sean's transformation into the Shadow of Red is enough to trigger more UAF members to stop him. Hence, I might work on a sequel of sorts.
> 
> With that being said, thank you to all who reviewed this story, and thank you to anyone who read it.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give you more information on Lilia before I start the story up. The story will mainly consist of logs from Lilia herself, as well as her experiences on the planets. Of course, there will be logs from other officers, too.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
